Toutes, sauf elle !
by Oo Spider Clemti oO
Summary: Sirius Black m'énerve. Rodolphus Lestrange aussi. Ma vie amoureuse craint. J'ai un caractère de merde qui ne m'attire que des ennuis. Ma vie était tellement plus facile avant. Avant que ce fichu organe appelé cœur ne décide de me pourrir la vie. SB/OC Rodolphus/OC
1. Prologue

**Résumé :** 1976, Elizabeth Williams entre en 6ème année à Gryffondor, en même temps que les Maraudeurs. Sirius Black a toujours autant de succès auprès de ces demoiselles, mais l'une d'elles est bien décidée à le faire redescendre de son piédestal ! Malgré un caractère de cochon et un cœur versatile, la jeune fille va devoir affronter, quoi qu'il arrive, ses démons intérieurs et - non des moindres - son camarade de maison qui est bien décidé à creuser sous la surface de son naturelle agressivité.  
Plusieurs OC, les Maraudeurs au grand complet, les frères Lestrange et toutes les choses un peu folles qui me passeront dans la tête au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

**Merci à :** Witchee, Sniff Freakin' Black & Amyrtia W. Black pour leur relecture

**Rating :** T parce que ça me donne une liberté d'écriture au niveau des dialogues. Pas de scènes violentes ou érotiques, dans le cas contraire, annonce en début de chapitre.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette fan fiction sont tous tirés de l'oeuvre de J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter , ainsi que le cadre de l'histoire (Poudlard, ses environs...) et le monde la magie dans lequel je situe l'action. Seuls les personnages d'Elizabeth Williams et de sa famille m'appartiennent, ainsi que Tristan MacEnzy, Emily Adams et certains personnages qui apparaîtront au fil de l'histoire.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

… _you're a brother  
Or whether you're a mother,  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Feel the city breakin'  
And ev'rybody shakin'  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha,  
Stayin' alive.  
Stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha,  
Stayin' alive.  
Well now, I get low and I …_

Oh non. Non tout mais pas ça, pitié. Pas les Bee Gees ! Ma santé mentale en dépend. D'un grand coup de poing, j'éteins le réveil et, dans mon élan, ma pauvre lampe de chevet - qui n'a absolument rien demandé à qui que ce soit – s'écrase au pied de mon lit.

- Lumos.

Grâce au faible éclat de ma baguette - ne me demandez pas de rivaliser avec Merlin au petit matin - je ramasse la lampe, ou plutôt… Ce qu'il en reste.

Bon. Un pied sur le sol. Un deuxième… Et HOP ! Debout ! Allez maintenant un pied devant l'autre…

BAM !

Faux départ… Me voilà le nez dans le tapis. Ah que j'aime ma vie et spécialement les jours de rentrée. C'est pas tout mais je vais quand même devoir bouger mes fesses sinon je vais finir par être réellement en retard cette année.

Je me relève et jette un dernier regard dans le miroir en pied accroché à un des murs aux couleurs rouge et or de ma chambre et constate que mes cheveux n'ont pas miraculeusement changé pendant la nuit. Ils sont toujours très noirs, très longs et surtout très emmêlés. Dans mon cas, on n'appelle pas ça une chevelure mais une crinière. Pff… Mes cheveux sont à mon image : un cas désespéré.

**-~.ooOoo.~-**

- Salut tout le monde …

- Bonjour Sissi, bien dormi ? me demande mon père

Autant qu'on peut avoir avant un jour de rentrée.

Je réponds vaguement sans prendre la peine de desserrer les lèvres. Mon père n'insiste pas. Morgane soit loué, en voilà au moins un qui connaît mon humeur générale du matin : exécrable. Je hais les matins, les journées devraient toutes commencer à 11h. Mais sachant que ce fichu train part à 11h pétante. Ai-je déjà dit que je détestais les jours de rentrée ?

- Et si je me faisais une queue de cheval plutôt lâche laissant déborder quelques mèches sur le devant ?

Ça, c'est ma sœur, Hélène. Elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas : blonde, menue et élancée, un caractère doux qui plait aux garçons. Bref, la vie est injuste.

Trente secondes que je suis dans la cuisine et j'ai déjà envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, je déteste quand ma mère et ma sœur se mettent à parler de foufrou. C'est chiant, ennuyant et… chiant.

- Non plutôt une demi-queue et les cheveux qui ne sont pas attachés tu n'as qu'à les faire boucler légèrement…

Je me mets les mains sur les oreilles pour ne pas entendre le reste de la conversation et enfouie ma tête dans mes bras, croisés sur la table du petit-déjeuner. Mon père, à côté de moi, me donne un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Je relève la tête et constate que mon père a rempli mon bol de céréales. Je me tourne vers lui et il me fait un clin d'œil. Il ne m'a peut-être pas transmis les gènes parfaits, mais lui est le parfait des pères. J'attaque mon petit-déjeuner sans parler alors que ma sœur commence son caquètement habituel sur ce qu'elle va porter pour aller à la gare. Je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt de bien s'habiller pour le jour de la rentrée sachant qu'il va falloir se changer au milieu du trajet. Mais bon, c'est ma sœur et moi, je suis moi. Jour et nuit. Blanc et noir.

**-~.ooOoo.~-**

C'est le moment du grand départ. ENFIN ! Poudlard, méfie-toi... J'arrive ! Commence ainsi officiellement ma 6ème année. Ta-Dam !


	2. Retour mouvementé vers Poudlard

**Chapitre 1 – RETOUR MOUVEMENTÉ VERS POUDLARD**

_POV Elizabeth Williams :_

Gare de King's Cross, Londres, lundi 1 septembre, 10h45

À peine dépassée la barrière séparant le quai 93/4 du reste de la gare, je suis envahie par une douce sensation. Ces couleurs, ces bruits, ces odeurs… Ça a quand même du bon la rentrée, quel est l'idiot qui a dit le contraire ?

- Bon à partir de maintenant tu évites de venir me voir quand je suis avec mes potes, ok ?

Ma sœur, toujours aussi sympa. Son apparence de douceur et de gentillesse n'est qu'une façade et elle ne montre sa vraie nature qu'avec moi. Ou alors je fais appel à ses pires démons intérieurs, allez savoir. J'aime à penser que a sœur n'est pas aussi parfaite qu'elle en a l'air.

Sur ce, elle me plante là, au beau milieu du quai, me faisant un dernier signe de la main. Sympa, merci. Un geste de la main comme ça c'est tout sauf un gentil au revoir. En fait ça serait plutôt : « A jamais », « Salut ma vieille, j'ai trouvé mes amis et toi tu vas rester là comme une idiote » ou encore « Au plaisir de ne pas te revoir » … Si, si, si ça peut vouloir dire beaucoup de choses un geste de la main.

Je tente de me frayer un chemin parmi tous les morpions pour rejoindre le train et m'extirper de cette foule de nains quand un appel me fait m'arrêter net

- Eli !

De nombreuses têtes se retourne dans ma direction.

- Quelle discrétion, Tristan, dis-je tournant vers mon ami. Vraiment, je ne pouvais rêver d'une meilleure entrée en matière.

- Oui merci, je vais bien, j'ai passé de bonnes vacances, ça me fait plaisir que tu y penses ! me répond-t-il, tout sourire.

Il se fout de moi. Bah tiens, ça doit être ma fête aujourd'hui.

- Désolée. Je suis juste pas d'humeur.

Je ne suis pas souvent d'humeur de toute façon.

- Hélène ? demande-t-il simplement.

J'opine du chef.

- Je vois, je vois … Comment va ce cher petit monstre ?

- Trop bien à mon goût.

Je lui fais signe que la conversation s'arrête là, ma sœur n'est pas mon sujet de conversation favori, loin de là.

Toujours tout sourire, Tristan passe son bras autour de mes épaules – ce qui n'est pas bien difficile comme il fait bien 10cm de plus que moi– et m'entraîne vers l'entrée la plus proche du train tout en m'expliquant pourquoi les liens fraternels sont importants et que je devrais faire un effort avec ma sœur. Il peut toujours parler, de toute façon je n'écoute pas.

Tristan me précède dans le train. Je lui tends mes valises puis la cage d'Adonis, mon chat. Cadeau de mes parents pour mes 16ans.

- C'est quoi ça ? demande Tristan en désignant le matou

- Un chat.

Il éclate de rire. Je ne savais pas que j'étais doté d'un pouvoir comique si important.

- C'est cette pauvre bête qui va faire l'effet de ta mauvaise humeur tous les matins ?

Merci, j'apprécie. Vraiment.

…

Connard.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous étions amis toi et moi ? Soudainement je ne vois plus aucune bonne raison.

Il explose de rire. Encore.

- Crois-moi cette « pauvre bête » est loin d'être à plaindre, mais toi par contre tu risques de l'être si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite. Je te jure que je vais te botter les fesses !

- Bien m'dame.

Il commence à s'éloigner avec la première partie de nos affaires à la recherche d'un compartiment libre.

J'étais sur le point de monter dans le train à suite quand des gloussements en provenance d'une fenêtre du train me firent sursauter. La gare de Poudlard se serait-elle soudainement transformée en poulailler ? Je jette un coup d'œil sur ma droite et aperçois trois filles accoudées à la fenêtre du compartiment le plus proche de l'entrée en pleine admiration de quelque chose derrière moi. Comment un tel son peut-il sortir de la gorge d'humains ? Cet espèce de bruit entre le rire et le roucoulement, ce n'est pas humainement possible, on dirait le cri que font les oies.

J'aime pas les oies.

Je leur jette un regard noir, mais elles sont trop concentrées sur l'objet de leur admiration pour me voir. Je les vois qui commencent à trépigner d'excitation dans le compartiment. D'accord, il faut que j'intervienne. Ma santé mentale en dépend.

- Hey ! C'est fini oui ce bordel ? Vous vous croyez au zoo ?

Les pintades me dévisagent, effarées.

Soudain elles rougissent et rentrent précipitamment la tête dans le train en marmonnant des mots inintelligibles.

Je décide que leur cas ne vaut pas la peine d'être examiné et me prépare à rentrer dans le wagon quand un bras s'interpose entre moi et l'entrée. Je soupire. Quoi encore ? Mes yeux remontent le long du bras jusqu'à l'épaule puis le visage de Black. Sirius Black. Je me disais aussi.

Je m'apprête à lui lancer une vanne de mon répertoire quand il prend la parole.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas obligée d'être agressive comme ça, Williams. On aurait dit un Serpentard. Pauvres gamines tu les as terrorisées.

Je soupire. Ça fait plus de cinq ans qu'on se côtoie et je ne sais pas… Il y a quelque chose qui ne me revient pas. On a jamais vraiment pu s'encadrer tous les deux. Je n'ai jamais supporté ses manières et son air arrogants et lui me trouve trop « masculine pour une fille ». Ce qui veut dire en gros que je dis ce que je pense quand je le pense, et ça Môssieur n'est pas habitué. Il les préfère douces et calmes. Comprenez : bêtes et ennuyeuses. Un peu comme ma sœur en fait.

- J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'étais pas loin. Pour que des filles à peu près saines d'esprit se changent en pintades, tu n'es souvent pas loin.

- Que veux-tu mon charme naturel …

Ah la bonne blague. Je lève les sourcils, sceptique.

- Tu n'as pas pris la résolution d'être plus aimable pendant les vacances ?

- Et toi d'arrêter de draguer tout ce qui a une jupe et d'être moins con par la même occasion ?

Quand je suis de mauvais poil je suis vulgaire et je m'en fous.

Il ne répond rien, mais il semble vexé. Je soupire intérieurement. Il est facilement vexable maintenant, on aura tout vu. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je lève son bras et m'engouffre dans le train, le laissant en plan derrière moi. Si j'étais restée plus longtemps on aurait fini par se battre. Verbalement. Physiquement je ne fais plus le poids face à lui depuis la deuxième année quand cet idiot a commencé a joué au Quidditch.

**-~.ooOoo.~-**

Compartiment 4 du Wagon 5, Poudlard Express, 15h18

- Ohé Eli tu planes ?

Quelqu'un m'appelle, mais je n'ai aucune envie de prendre part à la moindre conversation là tout de suite. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Youhou Eli il y a quelqu'un ?

Voix différente. Vous êtes sûrs que c'est vraiment à moi que vous voulez parler ?

- ELIZABETH WILLIAMS !

- QUOI ?

Il n'y a pas pire sourd que celui qui ne veut pas entendre mais là je ne peux continuer à les ignorer ou ils vont finir par en venir aux mains.

- As-tu écouté le moindre mot de ce que l'on vient de dire ? me demande Emily

Emily Adams, ce que les gens appellent une « meilleure amie ». Personnellement je trouve ce mot totalement idiot et enfantin même si techniquement Emily est ma meilleure amie. C'est compliqué. Je suis une fille compliquée.

Nous nous connaissons depuis la première année, Tristan, 'Mily et moi. Le tout premier jour de notre scolarité sorcière nous ne connaissions alors personne et nous avons atterri dans le même compartiment. Nous avons lié connaissance et au fil des premiers mois nous avons construit une amitié solide même si Tristan a été réparti à Serdaigle.

Quant à la réponse à la question, euh.. Non ?

- Bien sûr, je mens.

- Ah vraiment ? Et donc on disait…

Grillée.

- Bon d'accord, de quoi est-ce que vous parliez ?

- Des préfets de cette année.

- Je suis le préfet de Serdaigle cette année ! s'exclame fièrement Tristan

Ok, j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter ce qui se disait avant, je suis larguée là.

- Pardon ?

Je dois vraiment faire une tête bizarre pour qu'Emily explose de rire. Sympa la copine.

- Mais et ah euh…

Suite illogique et incohérente de mot : ma spécialité.

- Tu n'a pris que les voyelles cette année ? Les consonnes étaient trop chères ? se moque Tristan.

Emily explose de rire alors que Tristan me regarde avec un grand sourire, signe qu'il se fout ouvertement de ma pomme.

- C'était Ambrose Matthews l'année dernière, finit Tristan à ma place.

Voilà c'est ce que je voulais dire.

- Comment ça se fait que tu deviennes préfet en sixième année ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient choisis en cinquième année ?

Tristan lève les yeux au ciel, signe que j'ai dit une connerie. Aie.

- Si tu avais écouté ce qu'on disait tout à l'heure tu le saurais.

Oui bon ça va, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Emily intervient, sachant très bien que Tristan n'aura pas la patience de répéter. Cette fille a de la patience pour nous trois.

- Flitwick a demandé à Dumbledore de le démettre de ses fonctions, ses résultats aux BUSES étaient trop catastrophiques et il faisait ses rondes de nuit tous les 36 du mois.

- C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu souvent l'année dernière.

- Je ne te dis pas la réaction de sa famille, repris Emily. Il paraît qu'il a dû bosser tout l'été pour remonter son niveau et malgré l'influence de sa famille Flitwick n'a rien voulu entendre.

- On n'est pas encore à Poudlard que tu connais déjà tous les potins de l'été, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais.

- Le talent, chérie, le talent, rigole-t-elle.

J'éclate de rire tout comme Tristan qui en profite pour cacher subtilement qu'il était en train de la dévorer du regard. Enfin, subtilement, tout est relatif, on va plutôt dire qu'Emily est totalement aveugle.

Au même moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre et nous sursautons tous les trois.

- Lily !

Décidément on fait dans la synchronisation, on sursaute tous ensemble, on parle tous ensemble… On devrait fonder un trio comique qui s'appellerait : … euh… j'ai pas d'idée là tout de suite mais je garde ça sous le coude.

- Salut ! s'exclame la rouquine

- Tu n'es pas avec Alice ? je demande.

- C'est pour Tristan que je suis là …

Oh ? Vraiment ?

- La préfète de Serdaigle te cherche partout la réunion a commencé.

Ah. Même pas drôle.

- La réunion ! s'exclame Tristan comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation. J'avais complètement oublié. Je file, merci Lily.

Il se lève d'un bond et sort du compartiment bousculant au passage des premières années qui passaient par là. Lily s'excuse auprès des premières années pour Tristan et referme la porte du compartiment derrière elle.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas si je reste un peu dans votre compartiment ? Je crois que Potter me cherche et il ne viendra pas me chercher ici.

- Penses-tu pour te trouver il irait fouiller le fond du lac pour te sauver des griffes du calamar géant !

- Ça n'a pas de griffe un calamar, 'Mily. j'interviens, tout à fait inutilement.

Emily me décroche un regard noir et commence à raconter à Lily les derniers potins qu'elle vient d'apprendre. Moi je préfère regarder le paysage. Certes je commence à le connaître par cœur le paysage, mais bon je ne m'en lasse pas… Et puis c'est tellement grisant de savoir que personne ne peut nous voir. Je m'ennuierais si j'étais un moldu.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, j'ai perdu le fil de la conversation, mais quand je le reprend, 'Mily et Lily en sont venues au sujet « BUSES ». Je crois que je vais continuer à ne pas écouter.

Merlin, je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas dans cette situation. Envoie-moi un signe. N'importe quoi !

Un énorme fracas se fait entendre dans le couloir. Euh… Merlin je n'ai pas non plus demandé que tu fasses dérailler le train.

Des éclats de voix nous parviennent du couloir. Lily se lève et à vu sa tête, les fauteurs de trouble vont en prendre pour leurs grades. Dix contre un que c'est Black et Potter.

'Mily se lève à son tour et passe la tête hors du compartiment. Hey ! Et moi alors, je ne vois rien.

- Hey tous les deux vous allez arrêter ça. Maintenant ! hurle Lily

Bon à défaut de l'image, j'ai le son… J'ai moyennement envie de m'en mêler. On va dire que j'ai la fâcheuse manie de m'attirer des ennuis très rapidement.

- Bouhou j'ai peur, répond une voix masculine que je ne connais que trop bien. Rabastan regarde qui vient nous faire la morale.

Heureusement que je n'ai parié mentalement qu'avec moi-même parce que je viens de perdre mon pari. Ce n'est pas du tous les deux abrutis de Gryffondor ce sont ceux de Serpentard. Finalement je crois que je vais m'en mêler. 'Mily se retourne vers moi prête à me dire de rester en dehors de ça, mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire le moindre mot, je lui fais signe de me laisser passer. J'ai un compte à régler avec le zouave qui est dans le couloir.

Pile au moment où je déboule dans le couloir, des nains - probablement des élèves de première année - me bousculent pour s'enfuir à l'autre bout du wagon. De nombreuses personnes ont passé la tête dans le couloir, mais dans un murmure général tout le monde rentre illico dans son compartiment. Quelle bande de trouillards.

Je ne me rappelle plus comment ni à quel moment mais toujours est-il que j'ai ma baguette en main, prête à servir.

- Tiens, mais c'est la Sang-de-Bourbe préférée de Rogue. Et … Oh mais quelle surprise ! Elizabeth ! Tu te joins à nous ? demande Rodolphus Lestrange en me reconnaissant.

Je vais tuer ce bâtard.

Écartant Lily au passage, je me retrouve face à face avec Rodolphus et alors que je pointe ma baguette sous son menton, il perd un peu de son sourire prétentieux.

- Un souci avec les premières années et mon amie Lestrange ? je lui demande d'une voix enjôleuse

- Comment ça va chérie depuis le temps ?

« Chérie », il m'a appelé « chérie ». Retenez-moi je vais lui lancer un impardonnable. Non en fait ne me retenez pas ça fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Lestrange-frère s'appuyer nonchalamment contre le mur du couloir, les bras croisés, en attendant que ça passe. Ce salopard a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, je le vois faire sortir de petites étincelles de toutes les couleurs de sa baguette.

- Vous commencez vraiment très mal l'année tous les deux ! Vous agressez des premières années et vous insultez une Gryffondor…Lestrange tu as déjà oublié à quel point je meurs d'envie de te lancer un Avada Kedavra depuis déjà un moment ?

Ma baguette s'enfonce un peu plus dans la peau de son menton, mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'inquiéter.

- Comme si tu en étais capable, réponds Rabastan alors que son frère se marre doucement devant moi.

Je serre les dents.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demande Rodolphus en tournant la tête vers son cadet.

- Tu as juste dit « Sang-de-Bourbe », rien que la vérité.

Rabastan hausse nonchalamment des épaules. Je vais les tuer. Tous les deux. Lentement. Douloureusement. Intimement.

- Williams baisse ta baguette et dégage, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

- Mieux à faire ? Comme quoi ? Effrayer d'autres premières années ? Vachement classe.

Lily qui était restée muette jusqu'à maintenant vient de cracher ça à la figure de Rabastan Lestrange. Je sens Rodolphus se tendre sous ma baguette. En clin d'œil Lily et Rabastan avaient sorti leurs baguettes et se menaçaient mutuellement.

Le couloir est totalement désert, il n'y a plus que nous quatre nous menaçant mutuellement. Un silence pesant s'installe. Lily fixe Rabastan qui lui-même fait passer son regard de moi, menaçant Rodolphus, à Lily qui le menace de sa baguette. Ça ne peut que mal se terminer. Je vais déjà avoir des ennuis et on n'est même pas à Poudlard.

Un grincement de roues se fait entendre. Le chariot à friandises apparaît à la porte du wagon. Nous savons tous très bien que nous ne pouvons pas êtres aperçus en train de nous battre dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express, nous risquerions des sanctions bien plus importantes qu'une simple retenue. Sans ajouter un mot, nous abaissons tous nos baguettes. Rabastan jette à Lily un dernier regard menaçant avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où son frère et moi nous nous tenons. Il passe à côté de moi sans regarder et murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de Rodolphus qui hoche simplement de la tête sans me quitter des yeux. Le cadet Lestrange disparaît dans le wagon voisin.

Je m'autorise finalement de respirer. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je retenais mon souffle. Je me retourne pour voir la sorcière poussant le chariot à friandises froncer les sourcils puis rentrer dans un autre compartiment à l'autre bout du wagon. Elle a probablement décidé que le risque de bataille rangée n'était plus d'actualité.

Lily hésite à rentrer dans notre compartiment, mais je lui fais que tout va bien. Je me retourne une dernière fois pour faire face à Rodolphus qui n'a pas bougé d'un cil. Il me regarde avec cette expression qui m'est trop familière que je n'ai jamais réussi à déchiffrer.

Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de me retrouver seule avec lui au même endroit parce que si on continue à se regarder en chien de faïence ça va ENCORE dégénérer et ça va ENCORE être de ma faute. J'aurais droit à un sermon de la part d'Emily et une engueulade avec Tristan…

Je lui lance un dernier regard méprisant avant de tourner les talons. Malheureusement, celui-ci n'est vraiment pas d'accord. Quel emmerdeur, vraiment. Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a attrapé par le bras et il commence à me tirer dans le couloir loin de mon compartiment.

Je me laisse faire de toute façon, il ne me fera rien. Moi par contre c'est une autre histoire, je ne garantis rien, c'est à ses risques et périls et il le sait très bien.

- Lâche-moi Rodolphus… je dis sur un ton las.

Il n'a pas encore ouvert la bouche qu'il me saoule déjà. Je ne saurais dire si je progresse ou si je régresse, faudra que j'en parle avec 'Mily.

- Il faut qu'on parle !

Elle est bonne celle-là, il me l'avait jamais encore faite.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir... Non.

J'essaye de dégager mon bras mais évidemment encore une fois, il n'est pas d'accord avec moi et resserre sa prise sur son bras et me plaque contre la paroi du train entre deux compartiments. Je le vois sortir sa baguette. Morgane, il est devenu fou ?

- Et là ? Tu vas m'écouter ?

Il pointe sa baguette sous mon menton. J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir réellement le choix en la matière.

C'est marrant cette scène me rappelle quelque chose. Quelque chose qui s'est passé il n'y a même pas deux minutes. Enfin non, ça n'a rien de marrant c'est une façon de parler, ça n'a jamais été drôle d'être menacé par une baguette.

- _Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette de Rodolphus lui échappe des mains, j'en profite pour le repousser. Nous nous retournons en même temps pour voir mes « sauveurs ». Et merde. Black & Cie. J'ai la poisse aujourd'hui. En fait j'ai jamais eu de chance dans ma vie mais là c'est le pompom.

- Ça va Williams ? me demande Potter

Il me prend pour quoi ? Une damoiselle en détresse ? Il m'a bien regardé récemment ?

Je l'ignore et me rapproche de Rodolphus en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Depuis le temps que j'attends ça…

CLAC

La gifle est partie. Rodolphus me regarde, surpris, en se tenant la joue. Surpris ? Comment peut-il être surpris ? Ça fait des mois que je rêve de ça. Il comprend le regard que je lui lance et – non sans me lancer un dernier regard qui signifie que nous n'avons pas fini – se dirige vers la sortie du wagon. Il s'avère que j'ai un dernier problème : la sortie est également l'endroit par lequel sont entrés les trois Maraudeurs.

Lorsqu'il passe à côté d'eux, je crains le pire. Si on pouvait éviter une troisième guerre mondiale, ça m'arrangerait. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point.

- Bon les Trois Fantastique vous avez assez fait dans la démonstration de force alors on est mignons et on se pousse !

J'ai hurlé. Je crie souvent, faudra vous y faire.

Ils me regardent tous, complètement ahuris - ce qu'ils sont d'ailleurs - au moins, j'ai le mérite d'avoir été être claire puisqu'ils s'écartent pour laisser passer le Serpentard de 7ème année qui me regarde une dernière fois avant de quitter le wagon.

- Tu prends la défense de ce type toi ? m'agresse Black

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant, un autre emmerdeur sur le dos. Je me rapproche de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse lire dans le blanc de mes yeux et voir à quel point il m'énerve.

- Ecoute-moi bien toi…

Je pointe mon doigt sur son torse. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est plus grand que moi - beaucoup plus grand – que je vais me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les garçons de mon entourage font trois mètres de haut. Ah tiens Pettigrow au moins a une taille raisonnable.

- … je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, aujourd'hui encore moins que jamais ! J'ai eu assez à faire aux emmerdeurs pour la journée, c'est clair ?

- Comme de l'eau de roche…

Mais quel crétin.

Le couloir est maintenant bondé d'élèves qui sont sortis de leur compartiment une fois que tous les dangers potentiels sont partis. Tu m'étonnes que personne ne soit sorti plus tôt il n'y a que des morpions. Alors que je m'apprêtais à re-rentrer dans mon compartiment, la tête de Lily apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Evans ! s'exclame James Potter dans mon dos

Oh non ! La paix par la barbe de Merlin.

**-~.ooOoo.~-**

_POV Sirius Black :_

Compartiment 2 du Wagon 4, Poudlard Express, 15h39

La porte s'est refermée aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte sur une Williams au bord de la crise de nerfs. Cette fille a vraiment un grain.

James soupire. Il me ferait presque de la peine, premier contact avec Evans, premier vent. Au moins, elle ne l'a pas insulté. C'est déjà ça.

- Ahlalala pas de chance Cornedrue mais ne t'inquiète pas tu vas l'avoir neuf mois pour toi tout seul ta Evans.

Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et lui ébouriffe les cheveux avec mon poing.

- C'est ça moque-toi, mais on ne peut pas dire que tu te sois fait une amie, déjà que vous n'étiez pas très copains.

Je hausse les épaules et le relâche quand il commence à me donner des coups de poing dans les côtes. C'est définitivement pas de me faute si cette fille est complètement tarée.

- C'est l'émotion. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on est sauvée par le grand Sirius Black en personne !

C'est parfaitement hypocrite, je sais, étant donné que c'est James qui a lancé le sort d'ailleurs il ne tarde pas de me le faire remarquer en explosant de rire. Ça attire l'attention de Remus qui lève les yeux de la Gazette.

- Tu as sauvé qui ? me demande-t-il

- Williams, intervient Peter

- Elizabeth Williams ? demande Remus

- Parce qu'y en a d'autres des Williams ?

J'ai peur là d'un coup. S 'ils sont tous aimables comme elle, Poudlard n'est plus un endroit sûr.

- Oui, elle a une sœur à Poufsouffle en quatrième année.

Comment il sait ça lui ?

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Merci Peter, mais j'allais le dire.

- J'ai été en binôme plusieurs fois avec elle en potions, c'est une fille marrante et sympathique.

- AH BON ? je m'exclame, un peu fort.

Ok, je crois qu'il faut que je calme avant que mes potes ne m'amènent à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Bon vous m'expliquez ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais en réunion avec les autres préfets ? Non parce que là je suis perdu. James a vu Lily, ok. Mais toi, c'est quoi l'histoire avec Elizabeth ?

Parce qu'il l'appelle par son prénom en plus. Ça crée de grandes intimités les potions. Merlin si un jour, je deviens pote avec Rogue, fais moi mourir d'un Avada Kedavra dans la seconde.

Je laisse Peter et James le soin d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé à Remus. Il éclate finalement de rire. Je suis presque vexé. Ce n'est pas souvent que Remus sait quelque chose à propos d'une fille que moi je ne sais pas.

- Fais-nous partager la raison de ton hilarité parce que là, je suis largué.

- Oh Sirius je t'en prie, qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Qu'elle se mette à plat ventre à vos pieds pour vous remercier ? Ce n'est pas exactement le prototype même d'une jeune fille en détresse.

- C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire, intervient James

- Je connais assez bien cette fille pour te dire de ne rien espérer d'elle, je l'apprécie beaucoup, mais alors elle a un caractère affreux. On ne lui connaît aucun copain. Actuel ou ex.

- T'as tâté le terrain Lunard ? je demande étonné.

Il rougit. Naaaan j'y crois pas, il a essayé de sortir avec elle.

- Ne commence pas à te faire des films, il ne s'est strictement rien passé, se défend-il en rougissant.

- Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand elle l'a traité, je cite « d'emmerdeur » ! s'exclame Peter.

James éclate de rire une nouvelle fois et Remus se permet un grand sourire moqueur. Mes potes sont contre moi sur ce coup-là. Pas cool.

- Très bien puisque vous semblez douter de mon charme irrésistible, faisons un pari.

- Oh non, Sirius pas encore. Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait comme ça ?

Je regarde Remus, surpris. D'habitude, quand je lance ce genre de pari il soupire mais ne dit rien. C'est quoi son problème avec cette fille ?

- Bon c'est quoi le pari cette fois-ci ? Tu dois réussir à sortir avec elle avant Noël, Pâques, la fin de l'année… ? me demande James.

- Aussi loin que je me souvienne tu gagnes toujours tes paris, et moi je perds toujours de l'argent, râle Peter.

Ça, c'est parce que tu es assez bête pour parier de l'argent, Pete.

- Et la gente féminine te déteste un peu plus une fois que tu les as jetés, intervient James.

- Je tiens trop à la vie pour sortir avec cette fille. Non je vous parie simplement que je vais découvrir son petit secret d'ici… Halloween !

- Parce que tu penses vraiment qu'après ce qu'elle t'a dit elle va te raconter sa vie ? Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude mon vieux Patmol ! assure James, hilare.

- Et puis qui te dit qu'elle a un secret ? demande Remus

- Tout le monde a un jardin secret mon cher Lunard. Nous en sommes la preuve vivante. Et puis pour le reste, c'était l'émotion, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle était troublée par ma présence.

James et Peter éclatent de rire – une nouvelle fois – et Remus semble désespéré par mon comportement…

- Moquez-vous c'est ça … Mais vous verrez, dès qu'elle se sera calmée, elle reviendra me faire les yeux doux.

- Oh dans ce cas, je ne veux pas manquer ça. Ça promet ! lance James

Je suis sûr qu'elle a quelque chose à cacher. Elle ne semblait pas plus effrayée que ça par ce Lestrange. Elle l'a quand même giflé. J'avoue que sur le coup j'en suis resté tout con. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. D'habitude quand une fille se fait un peu trop enquiquiner par un Serpentard, elle fond en larmes. Ceci dit c'est plus facile pour moi après ça de collecter les morceaux.

Tout ça pour dire que Lestrange-ainé fait quand même une bonne tête de plus qu'elle et en plus je suis persuadé que c'est un futur Mangemort…Elle n'est pas nette. Et puis l'année dernière j'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi elle disparaissait souvent le soir et personne ne savait où elle allait. Et puis un jour, les rumeurs se sont arrêtées et Williams semblait différente, comme une fille au cœur brisé maintenant que j'y pense… Il y a baleine sous gravillon, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Aurait-elle eut une relation secrète genre amour interdit ? Ah ça, ça va être marrant à découvrir. J'ai hâte.


	3. L'année commence bien

**Chapitre 2 – L'ANNÉE COMMENCE BIEN**

_POV Elizabeth Williams :_

Gare de Pré-au-Lard, Ecosse, lundi 1er septembre, 18h30

Le train semble ralentir… Par la fenêtre du compartiment, je peux voir que le train commence son entrée dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Le paysage ne semble pas avoir changé… Pourquoi, au nom de Morgane aurait-il changé ? Je me mettrais bien des claques de fois, tiens. À moitié cachée sous l'étrange et épaisse brume de ce jour de rentrée, l'école commence à être visible.

C'est bizarre tout de même ce brouillard. Si j'étais superstitieuse, je dirais que c'est un mauvais présage d'ailleurs je pense le devenir. Pas superstitieuse, plutôt… Paranoïaque. Oui c'est ça je vais devenir parano. Non mais attendez un peu avant de vous foutre de moi. Comme tout le monde, j'ai entendu parler de ce « Lord » Voldemort , mais je dois avouer que je n'en sais guère plus, mes parents ont toujours refuser d'en parler devant moi ou ma sœur. Une fois j'ai quand même surpris une conversation entre eux. Depuis, je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête ce que j'ai entendu :

**_FLASH BACK_**

_- On ne peut pas laisser les filles retourner à Poudlard cette année, tu ne te rends pas compte Andrew !_

_- Poudlard est dirigée par Albus Dumbledore que veux-tu donc qu'il arrive aux filles ? Elles seront beaucoup plus en sécurité là-bas plutôt qu'ici. Voldemort est dangereux Sharon. Tu sais que nous ne serons pas en mesure de les protéger si… Si…_

_- Si quoi ? Que veux-tu qu'ils nous arrivent ?Et puis je m'inquièterais beaucoup moins en les sachant avec nous et pas à des kilomètres de la maison._

_- Tu crois vraiment qu'en cas d'attaque de Mangemorts nous arriverons à les protéger ? On dit que l'école est devenue un des seuls lieus sûrs du monde magique ! Chérie… _

Je n'ai plus rien entendu après sauf quelques sanglots, provenant à n'en pas douter de ma mère. La montée en puissance du mage noir préoccupait mes parents beaucoup plus qu'ils n'osaient nous l'avouer…

Le train s'est finalement arrêté et du bruit commence à se faire entendre du couloir. Les élèves commencent à sortir du Poudlard Express. Hagrid appelle les premières années à renfort de grands gestes.

C'est vrai qu'un demi-géant se fond si facilement dans la masse qu'il faut gesticuler dans tous les sens pour être vu. Tss…

Je soupire. Je n'ai aucune envie de descendre de ce foutu train. Après un dernier regard vers l'extérieur à travers la vitre, je me lève à mon tour pour récupérer ma valise.

- Eli ? fait Emily d'une toute petite voie.

- Quoi ? je grogne.

Oui, quand je suis de mauvaise humeur, ça dure assez longtemps. Faites-vous y.

Alors que je m'attendais à me faire disputer par Emily, je vois la vois, elle et Tristan me faire un grand sourire. Lily est repartie un peu plus tôt dans le compartiment où l'attendait Alice et Franck Londubat. Je retourne mon attention vers mes amis. Ils ont perdu la tête ou quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sourient comme ça ?

- Quand tu es comme ça on te retrouve, explique Tristan.

Hein ? Ça y est, c'est définitif mes amis ont perdu la raison.

- Quand je suis comme quoi ? je demande.

- Agressive, de mauvais poil, sur la défensive …

- Ça va 'Mily, c'est bon je crois que j'ai compris ! je la coupe, un peu agacée.

Nouveaux éclats de rire de la part de mes amis. Je ne relève même plus ce genre de petites blagues. La porte de notre compartiment s'ouvre brusquement manquant d'arracher la main que j'avais posée sur la poignée. Woh, va falloir penser à se calmer les jeunes.

Je me retrouve nez à nez avec Remus Lupin… Je me disais bien que les Trois Fantastiques ça sonnait mal, en fait c'est les Quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Bon allez trois de demi, Remus est plutôt sympa.

- MacEnzy il faut que tu viennes avec moi, il faut qu'on parle aux premières années avant qu'ils ne partent en barque avec Hagrid.

Derrière Remus, j'entrevois les silhouettes des trois autres zozos. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là tous ? Il n'y a vraiment pas moyen d'avoir la paix en ce bas monde ?

- Je viens tout de suite, Lupin ! Eli, tu pourras me prendre ma valise s'il te plait ? Merci, tu es un amour

_QUOI ?_ Il se fout de moi là ? Apparemment non puisqu'il est déjà dehors avec Remus. Je vais le , Black et Pettigrow restent plantés devant la porte de notre compartiment. Je ne suis vraiment pas mais alors vraiment pas d'humeur à engager une quelconque forme de communication avec eux. Avec qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.

- Un coup de main peut-être ? demande Potter en désignant nos nombreux bagages.

On s'en passera, merci.

- Avec plaisir, je crois qu'à deux, on n'y arrivera pas.

J'ai beau être d'une mauvaise foie extrême, je dois admettre qu'elle a raison. Mais je ne le dirais jamais à voix haute. Plutôt faire un câlin au calamar géant.

Nous sommes à peine sortis de la cohue et installés dans une calèche qu'Emily entame une discussion « passionnante » à propos de Quidditch avec Potter et Pettigrow. Je soupire : je suis assise entre Black et 'Mily sachant que celle-ci ne m'accorde aucune attention, je vais être obligé de discuter avec Black. Enfin obliger, c'est une façon de parler. Je peux toujours le laisser monologuer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Lestrange tout à l'heure ?

Quelle entrée en matière, quel tact, quelle délicatesse. J'étais sûre qu'il n'allait pas résister à la tentation de me poser la question.

- Est-ce que je te pose des questions moi ?

- Oui à l'instant même ! répond-il avec un grand sourire.

Je me pince les lèvres et lui lance mon meilleur regard noir. Quel crétin… Mais quel sourire. S'il ne m'exaspérait pas autant je crois que je serais folle de lui…

…

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Son sourire est affreux, il a une dent de devant plus longue que l'autre d'un millimètre. C'est affreux.

- Trop drôle Black ! T'as fait l'école du cirque ?

- La quoi ?

- Laisse tomber c'est un truc moldu.

Bam ! Prends toi ça dans les dents.

Et sinon ?

- Sinon quoi ?

- Tu réponds à ma question ?

- Non.

- Tant pis pour toi.

Hein ?

- Excuse-moi ?

- Mais oui avec grand plaisir !

Je suis perdue. Je n'ai absolument rien compris à l'échange que nous venons d'avoir. Il a réussi à retourner la situation à son avantage. Et il a le dernier mot. Comment peut-on être aussi bête et arrogant ? Ah il est fier de lui, ah il rigole. Rira bien qui rira le dernier mon cher, je n'abandonnerais pas si facilement.

Notre petit échange est resté parfaitement inconnu des trois autres. Penses-tu une fille qui raffole autant du Quidditch qu'Emily c'est quelque chose de trop rare pour ne pas en profiter et Potter et Pettigrow ont l'air d'en être parfaitement conscients.

Je me demande où sont passés Remus et Tristan. Et pourquoi pour l'amour du ciel, les calèches n'ont toujours pas bougé ?

- SIRIUUUUUUUS !

Ça y est, je suis sourde. Un cri aussi aigu ne peut que rendre sourd.

Cette voix – pouvant être qualifier de beaucoup de choses sauf : douce, mélodieuse, agréable… – ne peux réellement pas appartenir à un humain.

La personne - car finalement s'en est bien une - grimpe dans la calèche, sans y être invitée, évidemment. Avant même que je n'aie eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et de lui demander gentiment - plus ou moins – de déguerpir le plancher, elle se laisse tomber sur les cuisses de Black, à ma gauche.

Ma mâchoire se décroche devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi : cette fille est en train de rouler de grosses galoches à Sirius Black. Je jette un coup d'œil vers les autres, Potter se retient d'exploser de rire, Pettigrow semble mal à l'aise et Emily arbore la même expression que moi. C'est mon amie la première qui brise le silence embarrassant en se raclant la gorge. Les deux tourtereaux nous regardent comme si c'étaient la première fois qu'ils nous voyaient. C'est une blague, pas vrai ? Black ne vient pas à l'instant de rouler la pelle de sa vie à cette fille et nous regarder comme si tout était normal. Non il n'a pas fait ça. C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller.

- Les gars, j'avais oublié de vous dire que j'avais invité… euh… cette charmante personne que j'ai rencontré dans le train à se joindre à nous.

D'accord ce n'est pas un cauchemar, Sirius Black est simplement le dernier des abrutis. Il a carrément _oublié_ le prénom de la bimbo. Non mais j'y crois pas, quel macho. Il est connu pour avoir eu de nombreuses copines et ne pas s'attacher à ses conquêtes, mais là ça dépasse toute attente. Et l'autre idiote qui ne s'aperçoit de rien se tourne vers nous avec un grand sourire. Morgane, délivre-moi.

- Hey ! minaude-t-elle en regardant les autres garçons. Moi c'est Barbara ! Toi c'est James et toi Peter, pas la peine de vous présenter je vous connais déjà.

Par Morgane, elle est stupide. Je ne pensais pas que le cliché de la blonde à forte poitrine était réel.

Alors que j'émets un ricanement – tout à fait innocent, je vous jure – elle se retourne vers moi. Elle semble étonnée de me voir là. Un peu plus et elle allait s'asseoir sur moi.

- Je ne savais pas que vous laissiez n'importe qui monter avec vous.

Retenez-moi ou je fais faire un tour à 360° à sa tête.

Je suis bouche bée. Et extrêmement énervée, bien évidemment. Je vous jure, elle ouvre encore la bouche, je l'étrangle.

Elle continue de minauder.

- Siri…

Oh ! Ils en sont déjà aux surnoms. C'est miiiiiignon.

…

Je vais vomir.

- Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il y aurait d'autres filles.

Elle se lève des genoux de Black et se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

- Prenez une autre calèche avec ta copine, Sirius m'a promis que ce serait que moi et mes copines.

Elle désigne du menton, les fameuses copines qui attendent pour monter. Je me lève. Emily prend la parole.

- On va aller rejoindre Tristan. Pas vrai, Eli ?

Je peux lui refaire le portrait avant ?

Mon amie me lance un regard qui m'intime de me la fermer et de ne pas faire d'esclandre. Elle descends de la calèche. La bimbo prend sa place et me regarde fixement, attendant que je descende à mon tour. Je me lève, je m'apprête à descendre quand j'entends Barbara marmonner dans mon dos– probablement à Black.

- Pas trop tôt, Avec son gros cul, elle prenait toute la place.

Ma mâchoire se décroche sous le choc de l'insulte. Je me retourne brusquement pour faire face à son sourire hypocrite.

BAM

…

Oups…

Il semblerait que ma mâchoire ne soit pas la seule chose qui se soit décrochée : mon poing l'a suivi. Je vous jure que je vous voulais seulement la gifler, il semblerait que je me sois _un peu_ emportée.

Barbara se retrouve par terre, face la première, en train de chouiner tout en se tenant le nez…

- Bon ben nous on va y aller… On se retrouve au banquet, intervient Emily.

Elle remonte dans la calèche d'un bond, m'attrape par le bras et me force à descendre. Je sens que je vais _encore_ avoir des ennuis. C'est une seconde nature chez moi.

**-~.ooOoo.~-**

_POV Sirius Black :_

- Une fille marrante et sympathique disait Lunard ? j'articule, encore surpris par ce qui vient de passer.

Les copines de Barbara sont finalement montées dans la calèche pour s'assurer que son nez n'est pas cassé. Les mecs et moi ne sommes même pas intervenus… Il faut dire qu'on ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que l'autre cinglée balance un grand coup de poing à la Poufsouffle. James et Peter se contentent de hocher la tête. Ils semblent tout autant sur le cul que moi.

…

Cette fille est folle.

**-~.ooOoo.~-**

_POV Elisabeth Williams :_

Grande Salle de Poudlard, 18h57

- Noooooooon ? T'as pas fait ça ?

Tristan qui vient de s'incruster à la table de Poufsouffle, en face de celle de Gryffondor, me fixe, l'air sévère.

- J'étais énervée, j'ai pas réfléchi… je réponds.

- Encore heureux que ce n'était pas un acte réfléchi ! s'écrit Emily.

Aie ! Je ne vais pas y couper cette fois-ci, pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'école, elle n'a pas osé me hurler dessus - étant donné le fait que nous nous sommes incrustés avec des deuxièmes années qu'elle ne voulait pas effrayer - mais maintenant je vais en prendre pour mon grade.

- Non mais tu te rends compte ? Tu aurais pu lui casser le nez ! Et regarde l'état de ta main ! Pomfresh va avoir deux patients le jour de la rentrée…

J'avoue que ma main n'est pas belle à voir : elle oscille entre le bleu et le violet… Bah tant que ça ne vire pas au noir, je ne devrais pas la perdre.

- Pourquoi vous avez mis tant de temps à revenir toi et Remus ? Depuis quand Hagrid a besoin d'aide avec les premières années ?

Oui, je change de sujet et oui j'ai le besoin maladif de savoir ce qui se passe autour de moi.

- Une rencontre qui a failli mal terminer. Je te laisse deviner les protagonistes, ma chère Eli.

J'ai malheureusement ma petite idée sur la question, mais c'est marrant, je n'ai pas envie de la formuler à voix haute.

- Ton ex et son frère se sont amusés à ennuyer les copines de septième année de votre maison. Autant te dire qu'ils ont pas aimés et quand d'autres élèves s'en sont mêlés ça a failli dégénérer en bagarre générale.

Quelle discrétion vraiment. Il aurait dû crier le mot « ex », au point où j'en suis j'ai plus rien à perdre.

- C'était qui les garçons de Gryffondor ? demande 'Mily.

- Fenwick et les jumeaux Prewett.

Bah tiens. Après les Maraudeurs, ils sont les premiers sur le pied de guerre quand il s'agit de la guéguerre idiote entre les deux maisons.

- Je file, reprend Tristan, McGo ne va pas tarder avec les premières années.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, il se précipite vers la table des Serdaigles alors que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent. Le silence se fait instantanément. C'est fou comme certaines personnes - McGonagall la première - dégagent une autorité naturelle.

Emily me donne un coup de coude : j'ai oublié de remettre mon chapeau. Je hais cette chose : c'est le cliché le plus total sur les sorcières. Enfin bon, au moins nous les filles avons l'air bien moins bêtes que certains mecs. Suivez mon regard… Les Quatre Fantastiques ont vraiment l'air stupides, surtout Pettigrow, le pauvre le chapeau pointu ça ne va pas du tout avec sa tête ronde et joufflue.

- Oh regarde les premières années, ils ont l'air de plus en plus petit chaque année ! s'écrit Emily.

Je pouffe. C'est vrai qu'ils sont petits. Il y a des petites têtes blondes, c'est trop mignon.

Alors que la répartition commence, je jette un petit coup d'œil sur les membres de notre maison : les Maraudeurs sont un peu plus loin sur notre droite tandis que Lily et Alice sont juste en face de nous en train de discuter à voix basse.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demande 'Mily.

- On fait des paris pour savoir où vont aller les premières années, répond Alice, d'une voix douce.

Bon, là je vous explique : je viens de faire un pléonasme : « Alice » et « voix douce » vont toujours ensemble, cette petite blonde est d'une patience inhumaine. Elle ne s'énerve jamais - ou presque - ne hausse jamais le ton… Je sais pas du tout comment elle peut faire. Moi j'ai jamais tenu trois jours sans m'énerver.

- Regardez celle-ci par exemple, vous diriez quoi ? interroge Lily.

Une petite blonde avec un air de supérieur venait d'être appelé par la directrice adjointe.

- Serpentard, j'affirme.

_- _**SERPENTARD !** hurle le chapeau

Je suis trop forte.

-~.**ooOoo**.~-

Score final : 8 bonnes réponses pour Alice, 6 pour Lily, 5 pour moi et seulement 4 pour Emily.

- Tu te ramollis Emily, se moque gentiment Lily.

- Mes chers élèves, je vous demande un instant de votre précieux temps…

Encore une fois, il suffisait de demander. Dumbledore s'est à peine levé, que le silence s'installe dans la Grande Salle…

- J'ai le plaisir de vous accueillir une fois encore pour cette nouvelle année ! La première pour certain et la dernière pour d'autres. Vous êtes ici afin d'êtres formés à la pratique future de la magie mais …

Dumbledore a cette fâcheuse tendance de laisser ses phrases en suspend ce qui en énerve plus d'un dont moi, bien évidemment.

- Je vous mets une nouvelle fois en garde : cette pratique de la magie doit rester scolaire, je ne tolérerais aucun débordement d'aucune sorte.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il regarde par ici, je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal moi. J'entends des ricanements derrière moi, ah oui pardon en fait, il regardait les Maraudeurs. Je me disais aussi.

- Je vous rappelle également que la Forêt Interdite est, comme l'indique si bien son nom, interdite, et que le couvre-feu est toujours à 20h30. Sur ce, bon appétit !

Une salve d'applaudissements vient clôturer le discours du directeur.

Entre deux « passe-moi le jus de citrouille » et mâchouillements, on en vient à parler des B.U.S.E. Oh Morgane, les sixièmes années n'ont vraiment pas de sujets de conversation plus passionnants ?

**-~.ooOoo.~-**

Vingt minutes. Vingt minutes ! J'ai passé VINGT MINUTES à l'infirmerie ! Dix minutes d'attente parce que Pomfresh était occupée avec une autre personne et quand innocemment j'ai demandé qui, je me suis fait envoyer sur les roses. Sympa. Quand elle est finalement venue me voir, elle a tiré le rideau du coup je n'ai même pas pu voir qui s'en allait discrètement. Même pas drôle.

En deux minutes, elle a réparé ma main - qui avait définitivement pris une couleur violette - les deux minutes suivantes elle m'a fait la morale comme quoi se battre, c'est totalement anti-féminin et blablabla… Et les dernières six minutes, elle m'a forcé à rester sur le lit « au cas où il y aurait des effets secondaires à la potion ». Le seul effet secondaire c'est son goût infect qui reste dans la bouche. Tout ça pour ça.

Maintenant je suis devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui bouche l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors, mais il me reste un petit problème… Oh pas grand-chose, trois fois rien, il s'avère simplement que je n'ai pas la moindre idée du mot de passe.

Ma vie craint.

Je crois que je vais aller directement à la Tour d'Astronomie et me jeter dans le vide, j'ai eu une dure journée et je veux juste m'affaler sur mon lit. C'est trop demandé je pense.

Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à tenter le tout pour le tout :

- Euh… Bonsoir… Je ne connais pas le mot de passe, mais vous devez bien me reconnaître ça fait six ans que j'étudie à Gryffondor.

- Ne comptez pas là-dessus jeune fille. Sans mot de passe, pas d'entrée dans la tour !

Comme on dit qui ne tente rien n'a rien. J'ai tenté, j'ai quand même rien eu. Celui qui est responsable de ce dicton est un véritable arnaqueur.

Je me laisse glisser contre le mur. Je vais attendre la mort.

…

Ou le passage d'un préfet, ce sera certainement moins douloureux.

- Tu comptes coucher dehors cette nuit ?

Si cette voix appartient à la personne à qui je pense, je cours à la Tour d'Astronomie ou au lac. A voir.

Je relève la tête. Bon… La Tour d'Astronomie est plus près que le lac mais ma mort serait plus douce dans le lac.

- J'en rêve depuis six ans Black, tu savais pas ?

- Je n'avais pas ce privilège ! réplique-t-il sur le même ton ironique.

Pfff… Je renonce à avoir une discussion sensée avec ce garçon.

- Bon maintenant que tu es là on va peut-être pouvoir rentrer dans la salle commune, je suis fatiguée.

Je me lève et me mets face à au portrait tournant ainsi le dos à l'autre débile. J'attends qu'il prononce le mot de passe mais apparemment il n'a pas l'air décider à me faciliter la vie.

Je me retourne vers lui en soupirant :

- Est-ce que tu vas te décider à …

Mais mais mais … Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? P… Pour… pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne respecte pas la distance de sécurité normale entre deux personnes qui ne s'apprécient que moyennement ? Et pourquoi il se trouve exactement à 30cm de mon visage ?

- A quoi tu joues ?

- Tu veux le mot de passe ? Il faudra l'obtenir !

L'obtenir ? Et par quels moyens ? Magie Noire ? Nan, exclue, trop risqué. Charme ? Beurk ! Violence ? Il fait une tête de plus que moi…

J'affiche un grand sourire et cela semble un peu décontenancé Black mais il reprend vite contenance et affiche le même sourire. Il place ses deux bras de chaque côté de ma tête et se rapproche doucement. Je suis plus rapide que lui : je me laisse glisser contre le mur pour me dégager de son emprise et je me retrouve derrière lui. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, je le chope par la cravate et le plaque contre le tableau.

Un dicton que j'apprécie particulièrement cette fois c'est « Rira bien qui rira le dernier ».

- Maintenant tu me donnes ce foutu mot de passe ou je te jure Black sur la tête de mes putains d'ancêtres que je t'étrangle quitte à aller à Azkaban !

- Fariboles…

… Il se fout de moi ? Je resserre lentement sa cravate.

- C'est le mot de passe…

Ah d'accord. Je me sens un peu bête là.

- Tu vois quand tu veux, j'achève sur le ton de la conversation, histoire de ne pas perdre la face.

Je lui fais un grand sourire et resserre sa cravate d'un coup sec. Il s'étrangle et la desserre aussitôt.

Je me fraye dans le passage que le tableau cachait. Je me retourne une dernière fois vers mon cher camarade :

- Bonne nuit !


	4. Je préférais encore ma vie ennuyeuse

**Chapitre 3 : JE PRÉFÉRAIS ENCORE MA VIE ENNUYEUSE !**

_POV Elizabeth Williams :_

Dortoir des filles Gryffondors de 6ème année, Poudlard, vendredi 16 octobre, 8h40

Mais laissez-moi dormir, bordel ! Pourquoi est-ce que les gens ont décidé de me pourrir la vie dès le petit matin ? En plus elles ne prennent même pas la peine de murmurer… Dès que je me lève - c'est à dire pas avant plusieurs heures - je vais les tuer !

« Bon qui se décide à la réveiller ?

'_Mily je vais commencer par toi !_

- Moi je l'ai fait hier et toute la semaine dernière !

_Euh… Alice t'exagères un peu là !_

- Et si on tirait à la courte paille ?

_Et voilà Lily qui s'y met ! Mais est-ce que vous allez vous taire ?_

- J'ai mieux balancez lui un seau d'eau, elle se réveillera à coup sur !

- Ta gueule Avoy on ne t'as rien demandé !

Avoy, Audrey Avoy… Celle-là je ne peux pas la blairer ! D'ailleurs je crois que c'est réciproque étant donné qu'elle part en claquant la porte. Finalement je vais commencer par elle !

- N'empêche, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, on pourrait essayer ! admet Emily

_Non mais je rêve ! Qu'elle essaie pour voir !_

- Emily ! s'offusque Lily

- Quoi ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que dès qu'on aura le malheur de la réveiller on va se faire envoyer paître !

- De toute façon je suis déjà réveillée alors fermez-la… je marmonne, désespérée par leur vacarme.

_Soit elle me laisse me rendormir soit je m'énerve, à elles de voir ! En fait… Non ! Je suis déjà énervée et du coup, de mauvaise humeur, la journée commence bien !_

- Bon écoute-moi bien Elizabeth Marie Calypso Williams tu bouge tes fesses et tu sautes dans tes fringues, il est neuf heures moins vingt !

Y a pas que moi qui me suis levé du mauvais pied… Euh… Une seconde là, on est quel jour déjà ? Samedi ! Ou alors vendredi ? Samedi ? J'ai eu quoi comme cours hier ?

- HAAAAAN on est vendredi !

J'ai hurlé… j e crois. Mes trois collocs me regardent bizarrement…

- Il n'y a que toi qui ne t'en ai pas encore aperçue, ironise Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien tu a dix minutes pour te lever, prendre ta douche, t'habiller et nous rejoindre en Histoire de la Magie, on te prendra quelque chose à manger ! »

J'aime quand 'Mily prends les choses en main ! En public elle ne s'énerve jamais, trop pudique pour se faire remarquer, mais quand il s'agit du cas très spécial « Elizabeth Williams », ce n'est pas la même personne, elle doit être skyzo !

Les filles sortent du dortoir et me plante là... Sympa ! D'un pas traînant, je me dirige vers la salle de bain priant pour ne pas me prendre la porte en pleine poire… J'ai vraiment pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux… En équilibre sur un pied, j'essaye d'enfiler une pantoufle et pensant que la porte de la salle de bains était bien fermée, je m'y appuie ça m'évitera de finir les quatre fers en l'air ! …

BAAAAAM !

Je disais quoi déjà ? Ah oui que ça allait m'éviter de finir les quatre fers en l'air, eh ben c'est loupé ! Cette foutue porte n'était absolument pas fermée et forcément, forcément, oui FORCÉMENT elle s'est ouverte quand je m'y suis appuyé et devinez où je suis maintenant : je vous le donne en mille… PAR TERRE !

Pfff…Je suis trop fatiguée pour m'énerver…J'y penserais plus tard…

******#-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_#**

Salle commune des Gryffondors, 8h55

Malgré toutes ces péripéties, j'ai finalement réussi à être prête à temps… ou presque… Les cours commencent dans cinq minutes ! J'avoue, je suis resté un peu longtemps sous la douche, je crois bien que j'ai failli m'endormir sous l'eau chaude… Quelle galère !

Dans la salle commune, je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas la seule retardataire. Et vu les cheveux et sachant qu'il n'y a qu'une rouquine à Gryffondor : Lily ! Comment ça c'était trop facile à deviner ? On vous a demandé quelque chose à vous ?

Je me rapproche d'elle mais elle ne s'aperçoit toujours pas de ma présence. Assise sur le canapé face à la cheminée, elle a les yeux perdus dans le vide, fixés sur la cheminée…

_Allons bon… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_

« Lily … Ca va?

Comme elle ne me répond pas je m'assois sur l'accoudoir du canapé à côté d'elle. Elle sursaute et referme aussitôt la lettre qu'elle lisait quelques instants plus tôt.

- Elizabeth ? Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver …

- Ça va ?

Le premier qui me dit que je me répète je l'étrangle !

- Oui bien sûr pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? me répond-elle en fixant à nouveau l'âtre de la cheminée. J'ai des amis formidables, je suis la meilleure élève de mon année, ma famille … Ma famille m'aime…

- Je ne sais pas qui tu tentes de convaincre comme ça mais si c'est moi, et je n'en doute pas une seconde vu que nous ne sommes que deux dans cette pièce, c'est loupé ! Je mens mal mais toi c'est pire !

Elle rigole et se décide finalement à se tourner vers moi.

- Lily … Je ne suis pas célèbre pour ma délicatesse ou mon tact mais je sais écouter…

Elle me sourit.

- Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes …

- Ça, ça veut dire que tu as envie d'en parler !

- T'es bête ! elle marmonne

- Je sais c'est une de mes nombreuses qualités ! je dis en bombant le torse.

Grand silence…Je hais ce genre de grand silence ! Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, je crois que j'ai un peu peur de ce qui arrive à Lily…

- J'ai reçu une lettre de ma sœur ce matin …

Et voilà de toute façon dès que Lily a un problème c'est toujours la faute de sa sœur (ou de James Potter mais elle ne fait pas la même tête dans ce cas-là !) !

- Elle va se marier !

_Pauvre homme…_

- Je plains le futur mari !

Moi qui pensais détendre l'atmosphère avec ce genre d'idioties, c'est loupé. Lily ne prête même pas attention à ce que je raconte…

- Elle ne veut surtout pas que je vienne à la cérémonie… C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a envoyé cette lettre… Pour me le dire…

Non ? Je ne m'entends pas avec ma sœur mais quand même…

- Non mais je rêve ? Quelle garce !

- Eli ! s'insurge Lily

- Quoi ?

Ça y est, je m'énerve !

- Non mais tu as vu comment elle te traite ? Vous êtes quand même sœurs, tu ne peux pas rester là sans rien dire ! Tu dois réagir! Merde, Lily !

Ça y est, je me mets à dire des insultes moldues, je suis vraiment énervée !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Elle ne veut pas de moi, point à la ligne !

Bon je vais essayer de dire les choses calmement sinon je ne vais pas y arriver…

- Je n'ai rencontré ta sœur qu'une fois et elle nous a regardés comme si… Comme si on était des monstres ! On aurait dit un de ces fous du sang-pur qui te traitent de « Sang de Bourbe » dans le sens inverse !

Elle était sur le point d'intervenir, comprenant où je voulais en venir, mais je continue sur ma lancée.

- Tu ne te laisse jamais faire par les Serpentards alors pourquoi par ta propre sœur ?

- C'est mon problème ça ! Occupe-toi de tes affaires !

Aie ! Ça y est, elle s'énerve, ça va être ma fête !

Lily s'était levée et elle avait commencé à faire les cent pas.

- Que tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds sans rien dire ça me tue! Putain Lily réagis ! Ta sœur te méprise, pourquoi tu ne fais pas pareil ?

- Elle ne me méprise pas ! Je peux tout à fait comprendre qu'elle ait peur qu'il y ait d'incidents magiques à son mariage !

- Oh je t'en prie tu n'as plus 8ans, tu ne fais pas d'étincelles dès que tu as ta baguette dans les mains !

- TU ME SOULE ! D'accord ? Arrête maintenant ! Occupe-toi de tes affaires et fous moi la paix !»

Ok… Puisque qu'elle le prend comme ça, moi je me tire !

******#-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_#**

Salle d'Histoire de la Magie, 1er étage, 9h06

Laissez-moi vous faire un petit topo sur la disposition de la classe pour que vous puissiez mieux comprendre pourquoi j'a-dooooooooo-re l'Histoire de la Magie. Les tables sont disposées de la manière suivante : six rangées de quatre places alignées dans la longueur de la salle, trois serrées sur le côté droit et les trois autres sur le côté gauche. Chose exceptionnelle Binns avait fait preuve d'autorité en début d'année et avait mélangé les élèves de Serpentards et de Gryffondors ! C'était vraiment l'idée du siècle ça ! Pff…

Personnellement je suis assise troisième rang tout à fait à droite, contre le mur. J'adore cet endroit, au moins je peux m'installer comme je veux. Au grand dam d'Emily qui déteste quand je gigote trop.

« C'est complètement idiot ! murmure Emily

- Je crois que tu l'as déjà dit 'Mily!

- Vous n'allez pas vous bouder comme des gamines !

- Faut croire que si…

- Tu es plus bornée qu'un Troll Eli !

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Ça aussi tu l'as déjà dit…

J'en ai déjà marre de cette conversation…

- Elizabeth, nom d'un scrout à pétard tu m'énerves ! s'emporte Emily en haussant la voix, ce qui fait retourner quelques têtes dans notre direction, dont celle de Lily assise au premier rang.

Nos regards se croisent, mais elle détourne aussitôt les yeux… _C'est pas gagné…_ Binns est trop captivé par le récit d'une grande guerre entre les géants pour faire attention.

- Baisse d'un ton tu veux! j'implore.

Les autres élèves se désintéressent de notre conversation.

- Je suis peut-être bornée, mais je ne suis pas la seule ! Sa sœur est une véritable garce, tu ne te souviens pas comment elle nous a regardé une fois à la gare ?

- D'accord ce n'est pas un modèle de gentillesse mais tu n'a pas à mettre ton nez là-dedans, tu dois laisser Lily se démerder toute seule !

Mais mais mais … Non !

- Si on la laisse faire, elle ne fera strictement rien, c'est ça le problème !

_Scoop ! Je suis énervée… Le premier qui m'emmerde il va s'en prendre plein la gueule ! Un volontaire _?

- Hey les filles, je peux servir d'arbitre si vous voulez, je me ferais un plaisir !

Je me tourne vers Mulciber, assis à la place devant moi, qui nous regarde en souriant.

Ça sourit un Serpentard ? Brr… Ça fait froid dans le dos !

- On se passera de ta bienveillance ! répond Emily, sarcastique.

- Dommage, vraiment dommage… J'aurais pu espérer une petite récompense … dit-il en détaillant Emily d'une manière bien trop serpentardesque pour être honnête.

- Va te faire foutre espèce de troll des cavernes! je lui balance avant qu'Emily n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Je vous avais bien dit qu'il fallait que je me passe les nerfs…

- Miss Williams, M. Mulciber !

Aie… Ça c'est Binns… Cette fois je crois que j'ai vraiment crié trop fort…

- Dix points en moins pour vos maisons respectives !

Eeeeeeeeeet merde…

_Je vais encore me faire moraliser par Lily… Ah non c'est vrai elle ne me parle plus !_

- Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste j'ai rien fait M'sieur c'est cette espèce de Sang de Bourbe qui…

QUOI ? JE VAIS ME LE FAIRE CET ENFOIRÉ !

- RÉPÈTE CA! je hurle en bondissant de ma chaise prête à étrangler cet espèce de connard.

Ma chaise vient de tomber à terre dans un fracas épouvantable.

Aucun bruit ne vient troubler l'affrontement visuel qui se déroule en Mulciber et moi. Lui ne semble pas troubler par tout ça et me sourit.

Emily m'attrape par le bras, je crois qu'elle sait que si elle ne me retenait pas je lui aurais déjà sauté à la gorge.

- M. MULCIBER ! Sortez immédiatement de cette salle ! Je n'admettrais jamais un tel comportement dans ma classe et j'en réfèrerais à votre directeur de maison ! Vous et Miss Williams serez en retenue ce soir !

Oh non pas une retenue… Salaud de Binns, j'ai rien fait moi !

Emily tira un grand coup sur ma manche et je suis forcée de me calmer si je ne veux pas qu'elle me déchire la robe.

Mon nouvel meilleur ennemi Mulciber ramasse ses affaires et se tourne de nouveau vers moi :

- On règlera nos comptes plus tard, Williams !

- Quand tu veux, connard !

Bien sûr, vous vous imaginez bien qu'on a pas hurler ces quelques mots. Seuls nos voisins de tablée ont entendu.

La porte claquée, je relève ma chaise et me rassois en grognant dans ma barbe. Binns recommence son cours, mais moi, il peut toujours crever pour que je prenne des notes !

…

Ah pardon… Mauvaise blague, il est déjà mort ! Je suis vraiment pas en forme…

Tandis que j'essaye de me calmer en dévorant ma plume, je reçois un papier sur la tempe.

Quel est le connard qui … ?

Je regarde autour de moi, mais tout le monde a le nez plongé dans ses notes. C'est quoi la blague cette fois-ci ? Wilkes qui me lance un défi ?

**Permets-moi de te féliciter Williams c'est pas tous les jours qu'on assiste à un tel spectacle ! J'aurais pas fait mieux ! Bon je lui aurais peut-être écrasé mon poing dans sa sale face de Mangemort, mais je me doute que tu ne voulais pas abîmer tes jolies petites mains…**

Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai compris que la moitié du message ? Un Mangemort ? C'est quoi donc que cette chose ?Où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu ça ?

Et puis ça : « tes jolies petites mains » … Si c'est pas Black et ses formules de drague pourries je veux bien être avadakedavrariser sur l'heure… Non mais ll en a pas marre d'être con ? C'est usant à la longue…

Je recule ma chaise pour voir vers le crétin en question qui tourne alors vers moi avec un grand sourire. Pff… Débile !

**Arrête les phrases toute faite Black tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ça ! Et puis d'abord c'est quoi ça un « mangemort » ? Si tu tenais tant à lui régler son compte fallait agir avant que je me prenne deux heures de colle !**

Je prends ma baguette et lui envoie discrètement – enfin autant que j'en suis capable – la réponse.

Deux minutes plus tard un autre morceau de parchemin roulé en boule atterri dans mon encrier :

_**Ne me dis pas que tu es indifférente à ces petits mots doux, personne n'y résiste !**_

_**Désolé pour ta colle mais dis toi que tu rends service à l'équipe, Mulciber est capitaine chez les Serpentards leur équipe ne pourra pas s'entraîner vendredi, on va pouvoir récupérer le terrain !**_

Je lève yeux aux ciels, mais comment ce gars fait-il pour encore rentrer dans ses chaussures avec des chevilles pareilles ?

Je viens de me prendre deux heures de retenue et il me parle Quidditch ! C'est vraiment se foutre du monde ! Tiens pour la peine je ne vais pas lui répondre ! Ça lui fera les pieds !

******#-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_#**

Dix minutes plus tard :

_**Tu boudes ?**_

Non je fais des claquettes !

_**Oui !**_

Cette fois-ci je ne prends pas la peine de sortir ma baguette et je lui lance le mot en pleine face.

…

…

Enfin… En pleine face, tout est relatif, j'ai jamais su viser !

Au moins il a compris qu'il me saoulait !

QUOI ENCORE ?

Je reçois un autre parchemin soigneusement plié et tandis que je le déplie, 'Mily se penche vers moi :

« C'est Lestrange … » me murmure-t-elle.

Non ? C'est vrai ?

_**Rodolphus veut te parler, attends-le à la fin du cours !**_

Faut croire que oui… Y a vraiment pas moyen d'avoir un peu de tranquillité en ce bas monde ?

Je réponds pas. Je me déciderais au dernier moment.

Après Mulciber, Black voilà Rodolphus qui vient mettre son grain de sel… Mais où est donc passé le Poudlard de ces cinq dernières années ? Celui où la vie était ennuyeuse mais normale, celui où des catastrophes ne vous attendent pas à chaque couloir … Je préférais cette vie là…


	5. Confrontations (1ère partie)

**Chapitre 4 : CONFRONTATIONS (1ère partie)**

_POV Elizabeth Williams :_

Salle d'Histoire de la Magie, 1er étage, 9h29

« Et c'est ainsi qu'en 1884, le géant Klaus entraîna son clan dans une guerre sans merci contre une fratrie ennemie, comme les deux clans se valaient tant sur le plan de la force physique qu'en nombre de combattants, le résultat fut – passez-moi l'expression – un match nul, très peu de géants survécurent de cette dernière confrontation et … »

DRIIIIIIIIIIIING !

_Enfin ! Merlin merci je commençais à m'endormir !_

Je ramasse mes affaires en quatrième vitesse, j'ai moyennement envie de m'éterniser ici.

_Et merde._

Mon flacon d'encre vient de s'exploser par terre .Tout le monde me regarde tandis que l'encre se répand par terre.

- Miss Williams ! Vous ne pensez pas que vous vous êtes assez fait remarquer comme ça ?

_Genre je le fais exprès…_

- Vous allez me faire le plaisir de nettoyer ceci et tant que vous y êtes vous me rangerez cette salle, je vous laisse la pause pour cela !

_Trop aimable !_

Binns traverse le tableau et disparaît… Je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise en soupirant :

- Merlin m'a maudit pour les vingt prochaines années !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Eli… Juste pour les dix prochaines, Merlin n'est pas si rancunier !

- HI-LA-RANT ! Tu sais que tu t'améliores ? Tu devrais…

BAAAAAAAM

Je me retourne vers l'origine du bruit - pardon du bordel – et là je vois les Serpentards qui sont tous morts de rire.

- On s'est dit que tu n'avais pas assez de boulot alors on t'en donne ! se marre Wilkes

Ces abrutis finis viennent de renverser leurs chaises.

- Quels idiots ! soupire Emily.

- Quelle bande de cons tu veux dire !

Oui je sais, j'ai un langage très raffiné !

- Bon si tu LE croises dehors dis-lui de rentrer.

- Ah finalement tu veux bien lui parler ? Ça tombe bien je voulais savoir ce qu'il te voulait !

- Non mais j'hallucine quelle fouine ! Je ne te savais pas comme ça !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai du être concierge dans une autre vie !

Je rigole avec elle. Elle a vraiment le chic pour me faire oublier mes problèmes. Ça dure dix secondes, mais c'est déjà ça.

- Allez dégage va, j'ai une salle à ranger…

- Tu ne veux pas que je reste dans le couloir pour surveiller tes arrières ?

- On dirait que tu cherches une excuse pour écouter la conversation ! De toute façon c'est pas mon problème, s'il veut pouvoir procréer, il a intérêt à se tenir à carreau ! »

Emily explose de rire et sort de la salle en claquant la porte.

Quelle délicatesse !

À contrecœur, je commence à ramasser toutes les chaises tombées par terre.

« _Recurvite_ !

Bon ça c'est fait. Maintenant qu'est ce qu'il fout l'autre ? J'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Tu as fait des progrès en sortilèges, c'est bien!

Je sursaute. Il m'a flanqué une de ces frousses ! Je me retourne vers lui. Faudra qu'on m'explique comment il a fait pour rentrer sans passer par la porte. Il peut passer à travers les murs maintenant ? Non parce que s'il était passé par la porte, je l'aurais forcément entendu, puisqu'elle grince.

- Toi par contre tu n'as pas fait d'effort en politesse. On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était malpoli de faire peur aux gens ?

- Et toi, on ne t'a jamais dit que l'amabilité, ça existait ?

- Oh je l'ai vexé le pauvre petit !

Après cet échange, il fallait bien avouer que la discussion commençait mal. C'est vrai que depuis le début de l'année je faisais tout pour éviter môssieur le Préfet-en-Chef mais, malheureusement pour moi, môssieur n'était pas de cet avis. Depuis un mois et demi j'ai l'impression de le voir à chaque détour de couloir. Une fois, j'étais toute seule quand je l'ai vu dans un couloir du deuxième étage. Moi je devais aller voir Mimi Geignarde suite à un pari avec Tristan et lui, il était avec Mulciber. Je me suis planquée dans les toilettes et j'ai retenu ma respiration pendant 5 minutes pour qu'ils ne m'entendent pas. Je crois que Mimi ne s'est jamais autant moquée de quelqu'un. Et bien évidemment, j'ai dû lui promettre que j'allais venir la voir tous les dimanches soir pour lui parler, pour être sûre qu'elle n'aille pas tout raconter à Rodolphus. Je n'ai jamais compris comment elle avait deviné de qui je me cachais... Il semble que Mimi en sait bien plus qu'elle ne laisse paraître !

Bref… Puisqu'il ne daigne pas reprendre la conversation, je continue mon rangement. Alors que je passe à côté de lui en le frôlant, sans le vouloir, un frisson me parcourt le corps.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il bêtement.

- Je dois ranger la salle avant le prochain cours. Binns m'a puni !

- Etonnant… murmure-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour moi

- J'ai entendu tu sais !

Le bruit de mes pas sur le parquet grinçant résonnait dans la salle.

- Sissi …

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu as perdu ce droit, il y a bien longtemps !

Je le menace avec un de mes vieux manuels d'Histoire de la Magie.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ramènes toujours tout à ça ? C'est lassant.

Il baisse le livre que je lui brandissais sous le nez.

- Oh, Monsieur est las… Mais tire-toi si t'en as marre !

Cette fois-ci c'est plus fort que moi, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Moi qui déteste me montrer faible, avec lui je n'arrive pas à rester forte. Il sait trouver les points sensibles, ceux qui font mal, ceux qui vous rappellent de mauvais souvenirs… Les souvenirs d'une vieille histoire qui s'est mal terminée… Je sens que s'il ajoute encore un mot je vais pleurer pour de bon. Il s'avance vers moi comme pour me prendre dans ses bras mais mon regard agressif embué de larmes le décourage de toute action de ce genre. Il s'arrête net, et gêné se passe la main sur la nuque.

Je fais quelques pas pour reposer le livre. Ce prétexte me permet d'inspirer un grand coup sans avoir à affronter son regard sur moi. J'essaie de me détendre, mais tous les muscles de mon corps semblent contractés. J'ai une telle envie de hurler, que ça en devient douloureux.

- Je vais me marier.

- Tu tu tu tu tu … vas te marier ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

- Moi si ! je réponds alors que le fou rire commence à me gagner, mes nerfs lâchent.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir avec qui ?

Non mais en quoi ça me regarde ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux, cherchant une quelconque réponse, trace de plaisanterie… Mais que nenni ! Il est on ne peut plus sérieux !

- Tu es au courant que je m'en fous ? Quand tu m'as largué tu m'as clairement spécifié que tu ne voulais même pas qu'on reste amis, que moins tu me verrais mieux tu te porterais ! Alors

c'est pour ça que tu voulais me voir ? Pour m'annoncer que tu vas te marier ? Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Je ne suis pas concernée par tes affaires ! Plus maintenant en tout cas !

Je me suis rapprochée de lui. Je lui écrase mon index sur le torse, comme il fait presque une tête de plus que moi, je suis obligée de lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Autrement dit : JE M'EN FOUS !

Comme d'habitude il n'est nullement impressionné, mais il a au moins la politesse de ne pas rire.

- Avec Bellatrix Black !

…

- Je vais épouser Bellatrix Black l'année prochaine.

Je reste sans voix… Bellatrix Black, cette Sang-Pur hautaine et méprisante …Cette garce qui terrorisait la moitié des élèves quand elle était encore à Poudlard !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? s'étonne cet abruti

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre bien des choses…

- Comprendre quoi ? insiste-t-il

Il m'attrape par les épaules et commence à me secouer. Je me dégage aussitôt de ses mains qui me brûlent. Encore une fois, je souffre. Je me suis assez montré faible comme cela en sa présence… Tout ça c'est sa faute ! Sa faute si je souffre à cause d'une vieille histoire qui devrait être morte et enterrée à l'heure actuelle !

- Ne me touche pas salopard !

Je crois que j'ai hurlé. Il est d'abord surpris, mais reprends vite son masque de neutralité.

- Ma petite Sissi … susurre-t-il

Mais qu'il arrête ! Je ne peux plus supporter toutes ses mièvreries. J'ai horreur de ça ! Qu'il arrête !

- Je ne veux pas, que tu m'approches, que tu me parles, que tu penses à moi ! OUBLIE-MOI ! »

Je suis franchement en colère. Et encore je pèse mes mots ! Il a ce don particulier de me mettre hors de moi. J'ai des envies de meurtres quand je me retrouve avec lui.

Et lui, lui il ose sourire ! Il a l'air si sur de lui !

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça ? Imaginez un peu, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me dévorer toute crue! Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tout en plaçant une main dans mon dos, comme pour me retenir. Ce contact me brûle… Bien que je sois extrêmement surprise j'ai assez de volonté pour me dégager aussitôt de son étreinte. Je le pousse loin de moi et il se cogne contre une table qui tombe sous son poids. Il se retrouve lui aussi par terre, devant la table penchée sur le flanc. Quand il lève les yeux vers moi il a l'air choqué.

Non mais il s'attendait à quoi ?

Quelqu'un choisit ce moment précis pour entrer comme un boulet de canon dans la salle de classe.

Sirius Black ! Merlin je suis maudite !

******#-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_#**

_POV Sirius Black :_

9h44

C'est fou ça, j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je la croise elle n'est pas en très bonne compagnie. Williams me regarde bizarrement, je crois que je lui ai fait peur. Bon d'accord, c'est sûr en fait ! Elle a la main sur le cœur et elle est blanche comme un linge ! Elle pourrait rivaliser avec les fantômes du lycée !

Petite analyse de la scène : Rodolphus Lestrange est par terre, une table est renversée et Williams est debout face au Serpentard, blanche comme un linge et on peut voir sur son visage qu'elle est bouleversée. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? Sans dire un mot, Williams fait le tour de la table renversée, ramasse son sac, traverse la salle et sort sans m'accorder un regard. Alors je ne comprends plus rien. En fait je crois que je n'ai jamais rien compris à la situation dès que ça touchait cette fille !

Lestrange se relève alors, et commence à me regarder de travers. S'il me cherche, il va me trouver !

« T'a un problème Lestrange?

- Ouais, et il est juste en face de moi ! Enfoiré de traître !

- Répète un peu pour voir ? Tu n'es qu'un pauvre Mangemort !

Il s'approche de moi sans pour autant enlever ce sourire provocateur de sa sale face de rat !

- SIRIUS ! RODOLPHUS ! Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ces conneries ?

Nous nous retournons net vers la furie qui vient de hurler. Williams est revenue vers nous et elle a l'air vraiment furieuse. Pour changer.

- Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Vous êtes aussi cons l'un que l'autre ! »

Mis à part le fait qu'elle m'ait appelé par mon prénom, ses hurlements ne me font ni chaud ni froid. Cette fille là passe sa vie à crier. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de protester et surtout de régler son compte à Lestrange, elle m'attrape par le bras et me tire hors de la salle. Ne croyez pas qu'elle ait une force surhumaine, je me suis laissé faire !

******#-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_#**

_POV Elisabeth Williams :_

Non mais j'hallucine. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas d'être harcelée par un crétin, il faut en plus que l'autre débile se mêle de mes affaires ! Et maintenant je dois me taper tout le chemin jusqu'aux serres avec lui ! Imaginez un peu, on sera à l'extérieur, plein de monde pourra nous voir ! Non seulement je suis extrêmement mal à l'aise, mais je suis aussi très fortement énervée. Je sens qu'il ne va pas pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps de me poser _la_ question qui fâche.

« Dis-moi un truc. Pourquoi à chaque fois que je te vois tu es en compagnie de Serpentards ? Je ne savais pas que leur compagnie était si agréable.

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ! Je suis sûre que je suis rouge écarlate, vu le sourire moqueur qu'il me lance. Mon cœur s'accélère, je suis presque certaine que ça s'entend à des kilomètres…

- N'importe quoi !

En plus il met les pieds dans le plat. Super délicat comme mec !

-OK, je reformule ma question. Qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi et Lestrange ?

_Cette fois, j'en suis sûre il sait tout._ _Je suis dans la merde ! _

- On dirait que j'ai touché une corde sensible ?

_Non ! Il ne sait rien ! S'il savait il ne se moquerait pas comme ça, il serait furax !_

_De toute façon, ça ne le regarde pas !_

- Ecoute, ton petit manège ça va bien cinq minutes, mais là tu commences vraiment à m'emmerder Black !

- Tu régresses !

- PARDON ?

- Tu m'a appelé "Black". Tout à l'heure c'était "Sirius", et maintenant tu recommences à m'appeler par mon nom de famille. Je préférerais que tu m'appelle "chéri" maintenant qu'on est intime.

Je me tourne vers lui. Cet imbécile me fait un clin d'œil. Il veut ma mort. Si mon cœur continue à battre ainsi je vais faire une attaque !

- Dans tes rêves ! je lui balance, cachant ma gène du mieux que je peux.

Un sourire pervers s'affiche sur son doux visage… Je veux dire sur sa sale face de rat !

- Et ôtes-moi tout de suite ce sourire de pervers de ta face Black ou je te jure que je te le fais bouffer !

Le couloir du premier étage est désespérément vide. Personne qui pourrait m'éviter de continuer cette "conversation" avec Black ! En même temps, tous les élèves ne sont pas en retard en cours de … Oh putain, 15min déjà !

J'avance avec détermination vers les escaliers, tandis que Black marche d'un pas tranquille à ma hauteur.

- Tu sais que tu es super à la bourre en cours ?

Arf.. Il a tenu 30secondes sans parler ! C'était trop beau pour durer. Bon, on est presque aux serres, je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je dis ça mais : j'ai hâte ! (Je croyais que c'était les serres ?)

- Tu sais que comme nous sommes dans la même classe, ça veut dire que toi aussi tu es à la bourre ?

- C'est la prof qui m'a demandé de venir te chercher ! Tu sais qu'à force de traîner comme ça, tu va manqué au moins la moitié du cours ? Personnellement, je m'en fous y a James qui…

- Rien à foutre Black de ce que fait Potter ! Pourquoi c'est à toi que la prof à demander de venir me chercher ?

- Parce que je me suis proposé !.

- Et pourquoi tu t'es proposé ?

- Et pourquoi tu poses autant de questions ?

- Ne réponds pas à ma question par une autre question !

- Tu sais que t'es chiante quand tu t'y mets ?

Yes ! J'ai réussi à l'énerver ! C'est un miracle, j'ai cru que j'étais la seule à avoir un caractère de merde !

A présent, nous nous faisons face dans le couloir désert. Aucun de nous deux ne veut baisser les yeux en premier. Pour moi, les magnifiques yeux gris du maraudeur me perturbent au plus haut point, il a ce regard si profond, si perturbant ! C'est le mot Maudit soit les sentiments qui vous affaiblissent !

Quant à lui, je sais que mes yeux noirs peuvent êtres assez impressionnants et effrayants quand je me mets en colère c'est ce que ne cesse de me répéter Tristan !

Il baisse les yeux en premier, se retourne et continue son chemin vers le hall d'entrée.

- Tu abandonnes Black ? J'ai gagné !

Oui je sais, c'est puéril ! Mais je m'en fous j'ai gagné !D'un coup, il se tourne à nouveau vers moi et me fonce dessus ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah !

J'ai à peine eu le temps de hurler que je me suis retrouvé sur son dos. Vous connaissez cette impression de ne valoir guère plus qu'un sac à patates ? Non ? Bah jusqu'à il y a trois secondes moi non plus…

- Alors qui c'est qui rigole maintenant ?

- Repose-moi tout de suite !

- Tu n'es pas trop en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit ! Et arrête de te débattre comme ça tu vas nous faire tomber !

Il se fout de moi en plus !

- Repose-moi !

- Si je te repose, on ne va jamais arriver en cours ! Tout le long du trajet tu t'es arrêté tous les cinq mètres ! Dis donc combien tu pèses combien ?

- Quelle délicatesse ! Vraiment !

Il est vrai qu'être portée par le mec le plus séduisant de Poudlard peut présenter des avantages comme celui d'avoir une vue directe sur le cul du gars en question mais aussi – et surtout - de nombreux inconvénients : comme celui de se retrouver la tête en bas en train de s'accrocher désespérément à la robe de sorcier du 'porteur'.

_Oh Merlin je vais me réveiller c'est un cauchemar !_

On est devant les serres de Botaniques et il commence à faire le tour de la serre, à l'intérieur tout le monde nous regarde… Je suis littéralement morte de honte !

- Au nom de Merlin Sirius repose-moi par terre !

- Je savais que tu allais bien finir par y arriver ! Après tout je n'ai pas un prénom si compliqué à retenir ! rie-t-il en rentrant à l'intérieur de la serre.

De l'humour ! Il fait de l'humour ! Dans un moment pareil ! Alors que tous les Gryffondors et Pouffsoufles de sixième année sont en train d'assister à la plus grosse honte d'Elizabeth Williams, 16ans et des poussières, Gryffondor de son état…

- Ah M. Black vous avez retrouvé notre retardataire. Toutefois, je suis persuadée que Miss Williams sera heureuse de retrouver le contact du sol ! plaisante le professeur Chourave comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde!

QUOI ! C'est tout ? Elle est folle ! Décidément même les profs ne tournent pas rond dans cette école.

- Oui Madame !

Et doucement, tout doucement, trop doucement il me fait glisser contre lui. Une fois sur mes deux pieds, je plante mon regard dans le sien, et le gifle ! Ça lui apprendra à promener ses mains baladeuses sur mes fesses !

- Nom d'un gobelin, Sirius Black, espèce de sale gnome de jardin ! Pauvre véracrasse dégénéré, si tu me refais un coup pareil je te jure que tu connaîtra la délicatesse d'un hyppogriffe insulté !

Grand silence. Les élèves qui se moquaient, il y a une minute sont maintenant bouche bée… Même la prof n'en revient pas que j'ai hurlé si fort. Je sens que je vais encore avoir des ennuis !


	6. Confrontations (2ème partie)

**Chapitre 5 : CONFRONTATIONS (2ème partie)**

_POV Elizabeth Williams_

Vendredi16 octobre, Grande Salle de Poudlard, 19h30,

« Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rigolé comme ça ! s'exclame Emily tout en se servant du jus de citrouille. Je crois bien que la dernière fois c'est quand tu t'es gamellée au milieu de la Grande Salle !"

Je grommelle dans ma barbe. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de s'être ridiculisé devant quarante personnes, il faut en plus que ma meilleure amie ramène le sujet sur le tapis en permanence. Si j'exprimais à haute voix ce que je pense, là, tout de suite, je risquerais d'être grossière.

- Arrête de faire ta tête d'hippogriffe Eli ça changera un peu !

_Hippogriffe toi-même !_

Je me ressers en jus de citrouille et porte le verre à mes lèvres, ça me donne une excuse pour ne pas parler. 'Mily, quant à elle, a avalé son repas à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu. Il semblerait qu'elle ait un tas de choses à me dire. Super…

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non mais je sens que je vais bientôt le savoir !

_Je crains tout de même le pire… Que Morgane me vienne en aide !_

- Merlin que tu es fatigante à bouder, souffle Emily. Figure-toi qu'il y a pas mal de filles qui auraient tué pour être à ta place dans les bras de Black !

- Dans les bras ? DANS LES BRAS ?

De nombreuses têtes se retournent vers nous. Oui, je sais, j'ai encore hurlé.

- C'est une blague? Tu a bien vu comment il me portait ! Ça avait vraiment quelque chose de romantique ?

- Tu étais quand même sur le dos d'un des plus beaux gosses de Poudlard ! La moitié de l'école pense que vous sortez ensemble maintenant !

Je m'étouffe avec mon jus de citrouille. 'Mily me donne de grandes tapes dans le dos à m'en décoller les poumons. Une fois que j'ai à peu près retrouvé une respiration normale, je me tourne vers elle, j'ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne sort de ma gorge. 'Mily enchaîne :

- C'est à cause des filles de Poufsouffles ! De vraies garces ! Elles font courir le bruit que tu veux mettre le grappin sur Sirius et elles racontent leur version de ton arrivée ce matin en Botanique !

Autour de nous, de nombreux murmures se faisaient entendre. Bien évidemment je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se dit mais quand je regarde autour de moi, j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de filles me regardent avec hostilité. Je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise. Cette impression que chacun de vos mouvements est épié c'est vraiment gênant. La plupart des élèves sont plongés dans leur repas, si je m'éclipse maintenant personne ne devrait s'en apercevoir.

- Où tu vas comme ça ? m'interpelle Emily tandis que je me lève.

- J'ai plus faim. Je vais aller attendre devant la salle de retenue.

- Mais tu sais même pas où c'est !

- Je sais, je réponds en haussant les épaules, mais je trouverai bien un préfet pour me renseigner !

De nombreuses têtes qui me fixaient il y a quelque secondes se sont brusquement détournées au risque de se faire un tour de cou. Je suis le mouvement et soupire…

- Voilà tes meilleurs amis ! raille Emily

Pfff… Quel dommage que je ne sache pas transplanner je m'éclipserais d'ici ni vu ni connu je t'embrouille.

- De toute façon on ne peut pas transplanner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard…

- Rabat-joie !

- Non, réaliste ! »

Je lui tire puérilement la langue pour toute réponse. Emily se retourne vers Alice et Lily qui avaient suivi notre petit échange, l'une amusée et l'autre totalement indifférente. Je n'ai toujours pas reparlé à Lily depuis ce matin et elle ne semble pas décider à faire le premier pas. Je sens que ça durer longtemps cette histoire. Comme si j'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça !

Je me dirige vers les portes. Les Maraudeurs sont arrêtés à la table des Serdaigles et discutent avec quelques filles. Ces bécasses sont béates d'admiration, y a pourtant vraiment pas de quoi !

Je voulais parler avec Tristan, mais en même temps je ne veux absolument pas parler aux Maraudeurs. Surtout à un en fait. Or ces deux actions, dans l'état actuel des choses, sont incompatibles ! Je vais devoir me contenter de me tirer d'ici en vitesse avant que Black n'ait encore la grande idée de vouloir faire ami-ami avec moi !

Lupin, le seul qui semble avoir un cerveau parmi les Quatre Fantastiques, m'a vu arriver, se détourne de ses "potes" et se dirige vers moi. Aïe.

« Tu essayes d'échapper à ta nouvelle célébrité ?

_Hein ? C'est quoi cette entrée en matière ? Et puis…Je ne veux pas être célèbre moi !_

- Il fallait que je rigole, là ?

Lupin me sourit. Ce qui est bien avec lui, c'est qu'il ne prend jamais mal ce que je lui dis. Il m'a vite cerné l'animal !

- Désolée… Je suis pas d'humeur.

- Non ? Sans rire ?

Je lui fais mon sourire le plus hypocrite et il rigole.

- Bon à la base, je voulais te prévenir que Rusard t'attendait pour ta colle à 20h devant les cachots.

- LES CACHOTS ?

_J'ai parlé trop fort. Encore une fois._

- Les cachots ? Rusard ? C'est Binns qui m'a collé !

- Wow du calme ! Tu poseras toutes tes questions aux personnes qui ont les réponses. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas !

Je soupire. J'ai l'impression d'être un cas désespéré. Lupin enchaîne avec un petit sourire moqueur :

- Tu sais, je n'y suis pour rien dans toute cette histoire. Mais si tu veux passer tes nerfs sur quelqu'un, fait le sur Sirius, il doit avoir l'habitude !

- Penses-tu j'aurais trop peur d'abîmer sa belle gueule d'ange et que vos "fans" me tombent dessus !

- Nous n'avons pas de "fans" ce n'est qu'une idée reçue totalement stupide !

Il est possible que je l'ai vexé, il soupire. Il semble fatigué. Certaines fois, quand je regarde Lupin, j'ai l'impression qu'il porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

- Désolée, c'était maladroit.

Lupin me fait léger sourire et hausse les épaules

- ELI !

Nous nous retournons tous les deux vers la personne qui vient de m'appeler de façon si discrète. Tristan arrive vers moi, d'un pas rapide. Par chance, il y a un bruit de fond assez important dans la Grande Salle et les élèves ne nous accordent guère d'importance.

- Dis donc j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé avec Black, ce matin ! Y a qu'à toi que ça arrive ce genre de choses !

Lupin rigole. Je le regarde, le menaçant du regard s'il ose encore rire.

- Bref. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien m'accompagner au bal de Noël.

- Hors de question ! Demande donc à 'Mily, je ne suis pas là au moment du bal, je rentre chez moi pendant les vacances. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a tant de monde qui compte y aller, ils ne passeront donc pas les fêtes avec leur famille ? Et puis pourquoi s'emballer c'est seulement dans deux mois !

- En réalité, le bal a lieu juste avant les vacances de Noël et si tout le monde est aussi emballé c'est parce que cela fait une dizaine d'années qu'il n'y a pas eu de bal à Poudlard !

Je grimace. Quel est l'abruti qui a eu cette idée ? Je réglerais ça avec Tristan plus tard. Lupin rigole. Je me tourne vers lui, menaçante.

- Quoi ?

- Tu fuis les bals ?

- Je ne fuis pas !

Nouveau rire de la part du préfet.

- Tu commences à me saouler Lupin !

Rire plus franc. Tristan se sent obligé d'intervenir.

- Je peux pas demander à Emily !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… elle…euh… hum…

- Parce que quoi ?

Mon ami Serdaigle semble mal à l'aise, il me fait un léger signe de tête pour me désigner notre camarade Gryffondor. Oh je comprends enfin… Il ne veut pas expliquer devant Lupin qu'il ne peut pas inviter 'Mily au bal parce qu'il en pince pour elle et qu'il ne pourrait pas y aller seulement en ami… Une histoire tordue comme d'habitude avec ces deux-là !

Tristan se passe une main dans les cheveux pour se décoiffer, j'explose de rire.

- On dirait Potter quand il drague Lily !

- On parle de moi ?

_Non mais d'où il sort celui-là ?_

Derrière Potter, apparu de je-ne-sais-où, je vois Sirius Black se diriger vers nous en compagnie de Pettigrew. Sauve qui peut !

- On t'expliquera à l'occasion, Potter, faut que je me taille ! Et toi tu viens avec moi ! » j'ajoute à l'adresse de Tristan.

J'attrape Tristan par la manche, nous bousculons les deux maraudeurs, passons à côté de Black et je l'entraîne d'un pas vif vers les couloirs menant au sous-sol.

******#-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_#**

_POV Sirius Black :_

Cette journée a été un vrai calvaire ! Pendant le premier cours ce matin, cet enfoiré de Mulciber a failli se battre avec Williams et même si cette fille me sort par les yeux, ce Mangemort c'est pire ! Chaque fois que je le vois j'ai envie de lui exploser le crâne contre une pierre. Bref. Après, je me suis fait gifler devant la moitié des 6èmes années. Trop cool, vraiment ! Sur le coup j'ai pas réagit mais je l'ai très mal pris. Elle m'a quand même traitée de « gnome de jardin » et de « véracrasse dégénéré » ! Je vous assure ça fait pas plaisir !

Avec les mecs, on était sur le point de regagner la table des Gryffondors quand on se fait héler par des nanas à la table des Serdaigles. Sûrement un truc encore passionnant à nous raconter genre les derniers potins sur qui a couché avec qui. Le truc c'est que j'en ai absolument rien à faire mais alors à un point. Alors que je fais semblant d'écouter, je constate que Remus n'est plus avec nous. Allons bon, il a trouvé un prétexte pour se tirer ? Il pourrait faire partager !

Je tourne la tête et je le vois en pleine conversation avec… Williams ! Quoi ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

James se joint à moi pour observer ce drôle de couple :

« C'est Lunard que tu regardes comme ça, Patmol ? Ou alors c'est Kermarrec ?

- Le préfet des Serdaigles ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Un hochement de tête de la part de mon meilleur ami me confirme cette supposition.

- Ah ah ah ah très fin, vraiment très fin ! Je t'ai connu meilleur en blague Cornedrue !

- C'est Evans qui me fait perdre tous mes moyens, soupire-t-il

Il est vraiment accroc à la rouquine, ça craint !

- Tu sais quoi Pat' ?

Il fait une pause. Aie. Je crains le pire. Il a beau être comme mon frère, s'il me fait un coup tordu je le tue !

- Je crois que je vais aller mettre mon nez dans leurs petites affaires !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, avant même que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, James était déjà parti rejoindre le trio infernal. Hors de question que je sois mis à l'écart de "ça", peu importe ce que "ça" représente.

- Peter ramène-toi !

- Je suis là.

Je sursaute. Comme toujours, Peter attendait derrière moi que je l'appelle. Les gens ne comprennent généralement pas pourquoi nous l'apprécions mais ils ne le connaissent pas, ils jugent sans savoir.

- On parle de moi ?

- On t'expliquera à l'occasion, Potter, faut que je me taille ! Et toi tu viens avec moi !

OK… Sympa ! Faut le dire si je pue !

Je suis à peine arrivée à leur hauteur, qu'elle se barre en courant comme si elle avait le diable aux fesses ? C'est moi le diable ?

- Elle va être en retard !

- En retard pour quoi, Lunard ?

- Sa retenue avec Rusard, celle qu'elle a reçue ce matin. Histoire de la Magie. Binns… Ça y est tu remets ?

- Ca va, ça va … je répond, énervé.

- Oh, oh, regardez-moi ça, notre Sirius national en pincerait-il pour une fille ?

James et sa grande délicatesse ! Je hausse les épaules pour toute réponse. Il ne manquerait plus que tout le monde croit que cette fille m'intéresse. Maintenant je commence à regretter d'avoir dit que je découvrirais son "pseudo secret", si je renonce ça va me frustrer. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne me dit pas tout. Raaaah c'est frustrant tout ça.

- Bon on va manger là j'ai faim moi ! s'énerve Peter.

Béni soit l'estomac de Peter… À cet instant, je suis tout de même soulagé que l'attention se reporte sur quelqu'un d'autre, je déteste avoir à me justifier.

- Tu es un ventre sur pattes, Queudver ! s'exclame James en éclatant de rire.

Les mecs vont s'asseoir à notre table et je les suis, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver…

Remus me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien. »

Hein ? Il se fout de moi, là ! Remus et ses insinuations… Lui aussi va me rendre dingue !

******#-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_#**  


_POV Elizabeth Williams :_

Cachots de Poudlard

Et me revoilà une fois encore en train de courir. Merlin, je passe mon temps à courir depuis le début de l'année : entre les cours où j'arrive presque en retard et les repas que je commence au moment où les autres en sont presque au dessert...

« Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

- Tu ne vas pas à l'abattoir tu vas juste en retenue ! Pas la peine de tirer cette tête !

Ah bon c'est juste ça, j'ai cru qu'il allait remettre le sujet du bal sur le tapis.

Je hausse les épaules, signe que son opinion m'importe peu.

- Bon puisque tu sembles décider à engager une grande conversation philosophique je vais devoir te laisser, Rusard arrive !

Tristan désigne quelque chose derrière moi

- Au fait, repense à ce que je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure !

- Quoi ? Le Bal ? Même pas en rêve !

Aie. Vu son regard, je crains la prochaine réplique.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu a rencontré un certain crétin à une certaine soirée avec certains Sangs Purs que tu dois boycotter cette soirée !

Il a dit ça d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle. J'allais répondre quand je sens une présence dans mon dos qui me fait frissonner de la tête au pied. Brr… je pourrais presque attraper un rhume rien qu'en étant au même endroit que lui.

- Je ne savais pas que j'avais un préfet en retenue !

- Je ne suis pas collé, je ne fais que l'accompagner !

Non mais sérieusement Tristan tu espères quoi ? Un grand sourire de la part de Rusard et pourquoi pas des excuses ? Ça se voit qu'il a jamais été collé, M. le Préfet !

- Alors tu n'as rien à faire ici, gamin ! Dégage!

Et voilà, mon dernier soutien en ce bas monde s'en va à reculons tout en me faisant des mimiques et des gestes parfaitement incompréhensibles. Pas grave, c'est Tristan, j'ai l'habitude avec lui. De toute façon, je l'ai toujours dit : aimer à ce point travailler c'est pas sain ! Les Serdaigles ont un grave problème psychologique !

Miss Teigne mes souffle dessus. Sale bête ! Qu'elle ose seulement s'approcher et je vais lui faire tâter de mon coup de pied ! C'est sans compter bien sûr Rusard qui m'arracherait tout les poils du corps un par un si jamais je touchais à la chose qui lui sert de chat !

- Là ma belle, là… Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne va plus rire très longtemps !

J'ai même pas rigolé ! C'est trop injuste !

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demande une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et me voilà nez à nez, ou presque, avec Mulciber. Il ne baisse même pas les yeux sur moi, il se contente de regarder Rusard.

- Vous êtes en retard, Mulciber ! grogne Rusard

- Et alors ? Je suis là maintenant, on y va ?

Oula… Mais c'est qu'il est de bonne humeur l'ami Serpentard, ça promet !

Rusard se contente de grogner dans sa barbe en regardant méchamment mon camarade de retenue. Je vous jure, ils vont finir par se bouffer ces deux-là. Rusard va jeter Miss Teigne sur Mulciber qui croquera certainement une cuisse du chat. Ils sont complètement barrés ! J'ai entendu dire que pendant les retenues de Mulciber Dumbledore n'était pas loin pour veiller à ce que tout se passe bien. Bon après ce sont des on-dit, une autre fois j'ai entendu dire que Black et Potter sortaient ensemble en secret. Que des ragots !

Quoi que ça pourrait être possible…

Bref, je m'égare :

- Polissage des trophées pour vous deux ce soir !

- Vous voulez dire qu'on est descendu au sous-sol pour remonter au troisième étage ? C'est une blague ? »

Ok. Je me la ferme, ou c'est sur moi que Rusard va jeter sa saloperie à poils.

******#-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_#**

Salle des trophées

J'entre dans l'immense salle au plafond tellement haut que même Hagrid ne pourrait pas toucher le plafond,six colonnes en marbre blanc supportaient le plafond qui semblait être à des kilomètres de haut. De parts et d'autres de la salle, de nombreux trophées étaient éparpillés, on aurait dit qu'il y en avait des centaines tellement la salle était grande et semblait en contenir sans aucune limite…

Je me retourne vers les portes d'entrées et le matériel nécessaire au polissage des différents trophées que me tend Rusard atterrit brutalement dans mon estomac. Ouch ! Quelle brute ! Ce qui me rassure c'est que Mulciber a droit au même traitement. Enfin, ça lui fait autant d'effet qu'un elfe de maison lui passant sous le nez.

Rusard se dirige en clopinant vers la sortie.

« Les portes s'ouvriront d'elles-mêmes dans deux heures ! D'ici là j'espère pour vous que ça sera terminé, sinon je m'arrangerai pour que reveniez et croyez-moi ça sera pas aussi drôle. »

C'est vrai que là, c'est hilarant…

Les portes se referment dans un vacarme assourdissant. Je souffle, j'en ai déjà marre. J'aurais dû planquer ma baguette quelque part.

Mulciber ne dit rien – pour changer – et commence à se diriger vers le fond de la pièce. Super. Je sens qu'on va s'éclater. Vraiment grosse teuf, youhou ! Pff… Je suis pathétique. Je vais aller demander à Mulciber de m'étrangler, ça mettra fin à mes souffrances.

_*Une heure plus tard*_

Ah trop fort celui-ci : "Tom E. Jedusor pour Services Rendus à l'École"… Qu'est ce qu'il a fait celui-là pour avoir une récompense pareille ? Il a dénoncé un élève faisant le mur ? Il date de 1944 ! La vache, ça ne devait pas rigoler à l'époque niveau discipline.

_*Environ une heure plus tard*_

Ca y est je tiens le bon bout. Plus qu'un trophée et c'est finiiiii enfin ! J'en peux plus de ce silence de mort.

« Hey !

Je me retourne et Mulciber se dirige vers moi d'un pas rapide et vu sa gueule c'est pas pour me raconter la dernière blague en vague dans l'école. Je suis soudainement morte de peur. À l'aide quelqu'un, n'importe qui !

- Tu me touches, je t'envoie toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor pour te casser la gueule !

- C'est toi la salope avec qui Rodolphus fait cocu Bellatrix Black ?

Alors là… je suis carrément sans voix. Je lui balancerai bien mon poing à la figure, mais j'ai trop peur de sa réaction en retour. Voyant que je ne me décide pas à répondre il m'attrape le bras et me secoue violemment.

- Réponds-moi !

- Lâche-moi sale Mangemort !

Je retire mon bras et le masse. Il a serré tellement fort que je suis sûre que j'aurais une marque.  
Là tout de suite, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me barrer en courant mais les portes ne sont pas encore ouvertes. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi, espérant un miracle.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à ma question. Un cafard comme toi n'a pas le droit de se mettre en travers de l'union de deux grandes familles de Sangs Purs !

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre moi de vos histoires !

- Explique-moi pourquoi j'ai eu droit au sermon du petit ami protecteur avant de venir ici !

Rodolphus a définitivement perdu la boule ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

Derrière moi, les portes s'ouvrent bruyamment.

- Tu veux compromettre son futur mariage par un scandale ?

Son mariage ? Non mais il faut que je le dise en quelle langue que cette histoire ne me concerne pas et que – pour être polie – cela m'est bien égal ? En plus, on ne dirait pas comme ça mais je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs, je vais commettre un meurtre ! Je lui réponds aussi calmement que possible et sur le ton le plus méprisant jamais adopté :

- Tu me les brises Mulciber. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes.

Je fais volte-face mais encore une fois le Serpentard m'attrape violemment le bras. Non mais sérieusement il va finir par me l'arracher.

- Quoi encore ?

- Tous les soirs où il disparaissait l'année dernière, personne ne disait rien mais on savait tous qu'il voyait une fille. Je l'ai suivi une fois et même si je n'ai pas vu son visage, je savais qu'elle était à Gryffondor. Elle était brune également. Ça fait quand même beaucoup de coïncidences !

Je fais celle qui ne comprend pas mais intérieurement je suis pétrifiée de peur.

- À l'époque, je n'ai jamais pu deviner qui était cette fille… Des brunes y en a à chaque coin de couloir.

Je suis morte.

- Rodolphus n'a pas été malin sur ce coup-là. Il croyait quoi ? Que j'allais te manger toute crue ?

Il a un rire gras et ne manque pas de me détailler de la tête aux pieds. Totalement déplacé vu le contexte, et toujours déplacé quelque soit le contexte d'ailleurs.

- Refais ça et je te fais bouffer tes yeux.

Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il me tient toujours. Je fais passer mon regard de sa main sur mon bras à ses yeux. Il comprend le message et me lâche aussitôt.

Il ne me laissera pas tranquille tant que je ne lui aurai pas raconté mon histoire. Je connais trop Mulciber de réputation, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à lancer un impardonnable voir à se battre à la Moldue. Que je sois une fille pour lui ne change absolument pas la donne.

Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Qu'il sache ou pas la vérité ne peut plus rien me faire. Par contre si ça pouvait emmerder Rodolphus ça serait vraiment trop cool !

- Je suis sortie avec Rodolphus Lestrange pendant quatre mois. Personne n'était au courant sauf Emily. Juste après les BUSE il m'a dit qu'il s'était bien amusé avec moi mais que maintenant il devait se consacrer sur ses études.

Ma voix commence à monter dans les aigus, signe que je m'énerve.

- Et tout à l'heure qu'est ce que j'apprends ? Que cet enfoiré va se marier avec l'autre cinglée de Black ! Ils feront un beau couple tout les deux, deux Sangs Pur imbus d'eux mêmes et parfaitement hypocrite !

Je crois que j'ai crié. Encore. Mulciber fait un pas en arrière et il me regarde comme si j'étais folle. Je dois l'être.

- On vous a pourtant vu plusieurs fois ensemble depuis le début de l'année : le train, la classe de Binns …

- Et alors ? Moins je le vois, mieux je me porte !

- C'est plutôt étrange. Tu es encore amoureuse de lui ?

- Oui bien sûr, je prévois également de tomber follement amoureuse de toi par la même occasion!

Vu sa tête, il est capable de me prendre au sérieux. J'ajoute précipitamment :

- C'était une blague Mulciber. Je ne peux pas l'encadrer et toi non plus par la même occasion ! Je n'ai pas demandé à le revoir moi, c'est lui qui est revenu vers moi ! Et tout ça pour me dire que l'année prochaine il allait se marier avec une nana complètement barge !

Il affiche ce sourire narquois qu'ont les mecs quand ils sont sûrs de quelque chose même s'ils ont tort.

- Bien maintenant que tu connais toute l'histoire, je peux y aller ?

N'allez pas croire que je demande la permission mais j'ai pas envie qu'il m'arrache le bras en essayant encore de me retenir.

Il me fait le geste pseudo galant de passer devant. Je me dirige vers la sortie, Mulciber sur les talons.

- Au moins la prochaine fois qu'il me dit : « Tu la touche j't' butte » je pourrais l'envoyer chier !

J'avoue que son imitation de Rodolphus avec toutes ses mimiques est assez convaincante, par contre, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose pour moi ou pas. J'en ai pas vraiment l'impression.

On arrive dans le couloir sombre, je le retiens avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

- J'aimerais savoir si tu as l'intention de répéter cette histoire à toute l'école ou garder le secret.

Il regarde quelque chose derrière moi, j'allais regarder de quoi il s'agit, mais il enchaîne :

- Je t'ai pourtant déjà expliqué que l'intérêt de deux grandes familles sont en jeu, je ne ferai rien qui pourrait provoquer un scandale. Par contre, je ne te garantis rien pour les autres.

- Hein ? Quels autres ?

Il me fait un clin d'œil et passe à côté de moi pour rejoindre l'escalier descendant aux cachots. Je me retourne pour lui dire que j'ai horreur des devinettes.

Argh…

Qu'est-ce que Sirius Black fait là ?

Mulciber éclate de rire et disparaît dans l'ombre.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fous là Black ?

Il ne répond pas mais se décolle du mur contre lequel il était appuyé et viens me toiser. Je la sens mal l'affaire.

- Tu n'es qu'une belle salope ! »


	7. Explications

Ah bordel je dois être la pire auteur du site, un an entre chaque chapitre, tu m'étonnes que je n'ai pas beaucoup de retour dessus ! ^^

Bref ! J'ai changé de beta (au moins deux ou trois fois) dans l'année et j'espère que je vais garder ma nouvelle elle est super ! Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Witchee s'il vous plait !

Allez je ferme ma bouche et je vous laisse lire ! Reviews bienvenues ! ;)**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Explications**

_POV Elisabeth Williams :_

Dortoir des filles Gryffondors, vendredi 19 décembre, 23h30

« Mais au nom du ciel Eli, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Tout ce que je sais c'est que si je trouve celui qui m'a fait un croche-pied dans l'escalier, il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure !

Laissez-moi vous expliquer ma dernière mésaventure : alors que j'allais descendre les escaliers pour me rendre à la Grande Salle ce matin, un petit malin s'est amusé à me faire une farce. Vraiment pas drôle comme farce : le maléfice du croche-pied ! Inutile de vous dire que j'ai dévalé les escaliers et pas sur les pieds.

- Y a des gens vraiment inconscients ! Tu aurais pu te briser le cou ! Et en plus quelle idée de laisser ça traîner toute la journée, la prochaine fois va voir Mrs Pomfresh tout de suite après !

La prochaine fois ? Elle est sérieuse là ? Sympa…

- Bah ! je réponds en haussant les épaules. Il en faut plus que ça pour m'abattre !

Emily est en train de panser le poignet que je me suis foulé dans la dégringolade. Elle lève les yeux de son travail et me regarde comme si j'étais la dernière des demeurés. Je déteste ce regard !

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? Tu parles comme si tu menais une guerre quelconque !

- En deux semaines c'est le quatrième accident qui m'arrive ! Je suis peut-être maladroite, mais quand même, y a des limites !

- Et tu crois que ça a un rapport avec le fait que Black ait appris que Lestrange est ton ex ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est à mon tour de la regarder comme si elle était demeurée.

- Sérieusement, je suis sûre qu'il mène une vendetta contre moi !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Si ça se trouve c'est Mulciber qui te cherche !

- C'est pas le genre à agir sans laisser une signature, quelqu'un d'autre veut ma mort.

- Arrête tes conneries !

Bon d'accord, je dramatise, mais quand même…

Par Morgane, j'aurais dû me casser la jambe le jour où j'ai rencontré Rodolphus ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

Désespérée, je me laisse tomber le nez dans mon oreiller et je commence à le mordiller. Pauvre coussin, il ne va pas finir l'année…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaïe !

- Je hais ce chat, je hais les Serpentards, je hais Rusard et ses idées tordues, je hais Binns et ses retenues foireuses, je hais les Maraudeurs, je hais les bals et JE HAIS CETTE ÉCOLE! je hurle alors qu'Adonis a grimpé sur mon dos et commence à me pétrir à travers le fin tissu de ma nuisette.

- Ton chat et le reste du monde ne t'ont absolument rien fait alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer !

Je soupire une énième fois tandis que 'Mily enlève la boule de poils qui me sert de chat de dessus mon dos.

- Bon parlons de choses sérieuses maintenant !

Aie…

- Le Bal de Noël est après-demain …

Et merde !

… et tu n'as toujours pas de robe !

Sans déconner ? Ça fait un mois que j'essaie de lui faire oublier ça mais il faut croire qu'elle a des robes de bals à la place du cerveau.

- Je te traînerai à Gaichiffon toute la journée demain si nécessaire, je ne renoncerai pas tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé un costume !

- Ah parce qu'en plus c'est un bal costumé ?

Elle hoche de la tête, ravie d'avoir enfin capté mon attention. C'est un véritable cauchemar ! Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide ! Quelqu'un ? N'importe qui !

Alice et Lily choisissent ce moment pour rentrer dans le dortoir et Adonis pour s'en évader. Oh la sale bête ! S'il y a bien une chose que je n'ai pas envie de faire c'est courir après ce chat dans toute l'école comme la dernière fois.

- Elizabeth ton chat !

Je regarde Lily qui vient juste de m'adresser la parole, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis plus d'un mois. Je la regarde bouche bée et elle me sourit. Je dois avoir un quelconque problème dans ma tête, je crois que j'ai des visions.

- Eli ! Au nom du Ciel, ton chat !

Elle me jette à moitié hors de mon lit et j'atterris difficilement sur mes pieds. Je me précipite sur la porte.

- Attends ! crie Emily.

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu as vu comment tu es habillée ?

J'avoue que la petite nuisette rose que je porte n'est pas la meilleure solution pour courir après un chat en plein mois de décembre. Bah, la salle commune est sûrement vide à cette heure-ci. J'aperçois Adonis dans les escaliers, un peu plus bas, il me nargue l'animal ! Je tente de le rejoindre mais il s'enfuit plus bas. Et me voilà en train de cavaler dans les escaliers à presque minuit tout ça courir après un chat ! Quand je vous disais que rien ne tournait rond en ce moment !

Tout d'un coup, les marches se dérobent sous mes pieds et se transforment en toboggan.

Par Morgane, si j'attrape celui qui a essayé de grimper dans le dortoir des filles, je le tue !

**°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°  
**

_POV Sirius Black :_

Salle commune des Gryffondors, 23h30

« Cornedrue, je t'en supplie arrête, t'es lourd ! Tu vois bien qu'elle ne te regarde pas ! je m'exclame, excédé par son attitude.

Je ne vais jamais arriver à finir cette foutue lettre. Ça fait trois fois que je relis la même ligne et je me souviens à peine du début J'adore mon meilleur pote en temps normal mais là… Là… Il me saoule ! Il n'arrête pas de remuer sur le canapé, il se retourne environ toutes les trente secondes en direction d'une certaine rouquine. Et quand il n'est pas retourné il se passe la main dans les cheveux et s'ébouriffe la crinière. D'habitude je n'en ai strictement rien à faire, mais le problème est que Môssieur sort juste de la douche et refuse de se sécher les cheveux, soi-disant ça lui donne une allure plus « sauvage »… 'Fin bon avec la crinière qu'il ait je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de ça ! Résultats des courses : ma lettre reçoit des trombes d'eau chaque fois qu'il se retourne ou se passe la main dans les cheveux.

Merlin qu'il peut être pénible parfois !

- Tu crois que si je tente de monter dans le dortoir des filles quand Lily est dans l'escalier, elle va glisser et me tomber dans les bras ?

- Mais bien sûr mon cher Mr Potter ! Et après vous allez vous marier, avoir un charmant petit garçon qui sera tout le portrait de son père avec les yeux de sa mère !

Il se tourne vers moi, des étoiles dans les yeux. J'explose de rire.

- Dans les bras, je ne sais pas mais dessus ça y a aucun doute ! Tu risques même de te recevoir une gifle magistrale… Enfin tu dois avoir l'habitude !

Et je replonge le nez dans ma lettre. J'aimerais bien pouvoir la finir avant demain matin. D'habitude je n'ai aucun problème pour l'écouter jusqu'au bout de la nuit, mais ce soir je ne suis pas d'humeur. Un abruti m'a jeté un sort dans le dos et j'ai failli me gameller dans les escaliers. Je suis presque sûre que c'est cette garce de Williams. Ça doit être une sorte de revanche… Oui c'est ça, sa revanche ! Bon j'avoue, je l'ai peut-être un peu cherché, mais bon je ne pouvais pas non plus deviner qu'elle allait tomber dans les escaliers !

- Tu n'es même pas drôle Pat' ! je l'entends souffler. Bon qu'est-ce qu'elle te raconte de si passionnant ta cousine pour que tu ne daignes même pas accorder de l'attention à ton meilleur pote ?

Tout de suite, les grands mots !

- Elle m'invite à l'anniversaire de Nymphadora pendant les vacances, tiens lis toi-même.

Je laisse mon regard errer dans la salle commune presque vide. À part James et moi, seules Lily et Alice ne sont pas encore montées se coucher. Ah… Il semblerait que j'ai parlé trop vite. Elles sont justement en train de ranger leurs affaires pour rejoindre leur dortoir.

- Cornedrue, je chuchote pour ne pas me faire entendre des filles.

Pas de réponse. Il est vraiment sourd parfois ! Il va les manquer… Après je dis ça je dis rien, ça va peut-être lui éviter une autre baffe !

- Cornedrue !

- Attends, j'ai presque fini !

- JAMES !

- QUOI ?

- Elles sont parties, je lui réponds calmement en reprenant ma lettre.

- QUOI ? »

Ah!

D'un coup d'un seul, il bondit hors du canapé et se précipite dans l'escalier. Je le suis du regard, l'escalier se transforme en toboggan sous ses pieds. Il se laisse glisser avec classe jusqu'au sol de la salle commune. Au même moment, on entend un cri de fille.

Oups… Je sens qu'on va avoir des ennuis ! Enfin je dis « on » mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais me recevoir la gifle du siècle…

*10 secondes plus tard*

Euh… Attendez… Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Pourquoi je viens de voir passer un chat à toute vitesse et pourquoi Williams se retrouve ici, avec nous, dans la salle commune ? Par Merlin, je la vois bien assez souvent en cours sans devoir me la coltiner le soir !

« Par Morgane, Potter c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment la furie que je m'attendais à voir ! plaisante James.

Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécie ce genre de plaisanterie…

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la furie, Potter ? réplique Williams.

- Tout bien réfléchi… Non je ne préfère pas ! répond James en l'aidant à se relever.

Arrête de blaguer James, si elle te saute dessus pour t'étrangler tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. Je me tourne vers elle, prêt à envoyer une bonne réplique de la mort-qui-tue quand je perds tout d'un coup la faculté de parler.

Il faut dire que la demoiselle a des arguments qui peuvent vous laisser… Bouche bée! Mon regard reste fixé une chemise de nuit relativement minimaliste : le décolleté offre une vue imprenable sur une gorge attirante et les jambes… Par Merlin ! Depuis quand cette fille est canon ? Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi chiante, elle pourrait être attirante !

- Tu ne veux pas non plus que je t'aide, Black ?

Oups… Grillé ! Elle me fusille du regard, n'appréciant pas la façon dont je la matte !

Je referme la mâchoire et me détourne en haussant les épaules, marquant mon manque d'intérêt pour ce qu'elle raconte.

- Je suis désolé, je pensais que c'était Lily dans les escaliers ! s'excuse encore une fois mon meilleur pote en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Aïe! Mauvaise approche … Si elle ne le remballe pas aussi sec je ne m'appelle plus Sirius Black ! Elle se pince l'arête du nez, aïe, représailles imminentes :

- Expliques-moi maintenant comment je fais pour remonter dans mon dortoir ?

Voix à peu près calme… Qu'est ce que ça cache ?

- Navré ma chère, mais vous allez devoir rester un moment en compagnie de deux illustres Maraudeurs ! lance James d'un ton jovial en passant un bras autour de son cou.

Je me détourne d'eux et replonge le nez dans ma lettre, je préfère apprendre par cœur chaque mot de cette lettre plutôt que d'en échanger un seul avec elle !

- Nous ne devons pas parler des mêmes Maraudeurs, mon cher ! ironise-t-elle. Je ne suis pas un de tes potes, Potter, comment veux-tu arriver à séduire Lily en agissant comme ça avec les filles ?

Parce que maintenant elle donne des conseils? On ne peut pas dire que son expérience en matière de couple soit un exemple à suivre.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous asseoir en attendant que la demoiselle puisse rejoindre ses quartiers ? Elle pourra ainsi m'expliquer comment je dois m'y prendre avec les dames ? propose James, mielleux.

Ce type a une patience d'or, je l'aurais déjà envoyée bouler depuis longtemps !

- Non merci Potter mais je crois que je vais rester debout. Je sens comme une odeur pestilentielle dans le coin…

C'est la meilleure ! Je bondis du canapé et attrape violemment cette garce par le bras.

- A quoi tu joues ? Et pour qui tu te prends ?

Je suis dans un état de colère que je ne pourrais décrire. Cette fille n'a rien à faire à Gryffondor, ce n'est qu'une salope de Serpentard ! Je connais ce genre de fille, celles qui sortent avec ces putains de Sang-Pur de ces soi-disants « bonne-famille » ! Ce ne sont que des filles faciles intéressées par un pseudo prestige et l'argent.

Quand je la regarde, je vois tout ce que je déteste dans ma famille. Cet air hautain, cette façon de te prendre de haut, de se croire supérieure aux autres…

- Tu te crois maligne peut-être ? Réponds-moi !

- À quoi tu joues _toi_, Black ? Ça t'arrive souvent d'agresser les gens comme ça sans raison ? Lâche-moi !

Elle hurle presque aussi fort que moi.

J'ai comme l'impression d'être dans une bulle… J'entends sans comprendre James qui me crie quelque chose. Je sais que je lui fais mal mais ma colère est plus puissante. La raison, cette mystérieuse sensation qui vous pousse à agir intelligemment, n'a que peu d'impact sur moi à ce moment précis …

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin, Black ? Et tu cherches à faire quoi là au juste ? M'arracher le bras ?

Sa voix, pleine de rancœur, me ramène sur terre. Je jette un coup d'œil sur son bras : il est devenu blanc. Je la relâche mais elle ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça :

- Mon problème c'est que la putain d'un Mangemort n'a rien à faire à Gryffondor ! je lâche, plein de mépris.

*CLAC !*

Elle m'a giflé ! Cette garce m'a giflé !  
Je rêve ! Et c'est un véritable cauchemar ! Si elle croit qu'elle va s'en tirer comme ça …

Quelle belle salope !

JBAM

- SIRIUS ! MAIS T'AS PERDU LA TÊTE OU QUOI ?

Je contemple avec horreur la Gryffondor dont les seules couleurs présentes sur le visage sont le résultat d'un filet de sang au coin des lèvres…Je… je viens de la frapper… Moi, Sirius Black je viens de donner un coup de poing à une fille ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a pris, ce n'est pas moi…

- Mais t'es complètement malade mon vieux ! Ça va Williams ? demande-t-il en tentant d'aider Williams à se relever.

Je tente de faire un pas vers elle, mais elle recule et s'enfuit dans les escaliers redevenus normaux.

Merlin me soit témoin, jamais au grand jamais, je n'ai levé la main sur une fille ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- Patmol… Mon frère, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

Je ne sais pas du tout quoi répondre sur le coup…Williams…Cette fille me sort par les yeux mais de là à la frapper ! James me regarde, totalement stupéfait. Quant à moi je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard des escaliers menant au dortoir des filles.

**°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°**

_POV Emily Adams:_

Je me tenais en haut des escaliers quand Eli est remontée. Elle était en train de pleurer et je connais assez bien mon amie pour savoir que ce genre de choses n'arrive pas souvent… Je me suis précipitée vers elle, craignant le pire.

Eli ne s'autorisait jamais de montrer ses émotions en public depuis que l'autre abruti lui a brisé le cœur !

Je l'ai emmenée vers mon lit tentant d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui s'était passé mais elle n'arrivait pas à aligner correctement deux mots à la suite. J'ai quand même réussi toutefois à comprendre les mots comme « Black », « Rodolphus »… Difficile de faire le lien entre ces deux noms ! Elle tremblait comme une feuille, je l'ai forcée à s'allonger sous les couvertures de mon lit. En même temps quelle idée de porter une nuisette en plein hiver, au beau milieu de l'Ecosse !

Bref…  
J'ai lancé un sortilège d'insonorisation sur mon baldaquin. Les pleurs d'Eli commençaient à se calmer, et elle essaya de m'expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. Comment en l'espace de quelques minutes tout avait basculé : les chamailleries avec Potter, la dispute violente avec Black, les insultes, la gifle, le coup…

Au nom du ciel, qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez ce type ?

**°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°**

_POV Elizabeth Williams:_

Pré-au-Lard, Samedi 20 décembre, 15h.

« Non, non et non ! N-O-N vous connaissez ces trois lettres qui forment un mot signifiant le désaccord ? je grince.

- Elle est en train de nous donner un cours d'anglais là, ou je rêve ? demande Tristan à Emily.

- Non, non tu ne rêves pas ! On dirait un enfant qui fait un caprice !

Je lève une énième fois les yeux au ciel…Ça fait une heure que l'on arpente les rues du village afin de me trouver une robe. Traînant mes amis hors du magasin duquel nous sommes entrés i peine 30secondes – je hais la foule ! Encore plus quand ce sont des adolescentes hormonalement dérangées ! – j'entends les deux lascars chuchoter derrière moi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore tous les deux ?

- Nous ? s'insurge Emily en prenant un air angélique. Mais absolument rien voyons ! Tu nous connais !

- Justement…je marmonne

Une brise de vent glacial me rappelle soudain pourquoi j'ai accepté de les suivre dans tous ces magasins. Enfin je dis « les suivre » mais ce serait plutôt suivre Emily qui a pris les choses en main depuis qu'on a posé le pied hors des calèches, Tristan n'est là que parce qu'elle ne lui a pas laissé d'autres choix ! Bref, 'Mily a promis de me payer un verre aux Trois-Balais, si je la suis dans les magasins sans (trop) râler. Ce qu'elle ne m'avait pas dit, ce qu'on fairait les boutiques pour me trouver une robe. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas saisi que je ne voulais pas y aller !

- Bon et maintenant on fait quoi ? Parce que c'est pas que je me les gèles mais presque !

- Mais quelle râleuse, soupire Emily, allez viens chochotte on va aux Trois-Balais !

- Ça va être bondé à cette heure-ci !

- Retenez-moi Merlin ou je l'étrangle !

On pénètre finalement dans le bar, et je souffle à Emily :

- Je t'avais bien dit que ça serait plein !

Emily lève les yeux. Je crois que je suis vraiment chiante. Au fond de la salle, Lily et Alice font de grands signes dans notre direction, je me retourne, mais il n'y a personne derrière nous.

- Lily et Alice nous ont gardés des places à leur table ! me dit Tristan.

- Ah… »

En voilà une bonne idée ! Voilà que je ris jaune dans mes pensées, faut vraiment que je consulte !

Nous emboîtons le pas à Emily et rejoignons Lily et Alice. A peine assis, Tristan et Emily nous disent :

« On va commander à boire, vous voulez quoi ?

- Attendez, je viens avec vous ! » s'exclame Alice.

Oh les traîtres ! Si ça, ce n'est pas un plan foireux pour que Lily et moi nous retrouvions seules, je veux bien manger le Choixpeau ! Je les vois disparaître dans la foule, j'ai beau scruter le comptoir des yeux je ne les vois pas. Ils ne se seraient quand même pas éclipsé les salauds ?

Après un long -très long- silence, Lily prend finalement la parole :

« J'ai écrit une nouvelle lettre à ma sœur en début de semaine et je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de son attitude !

- Oh…

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, je me sens un peu bête. En y repensant ce n'était pas vraiment mes affaires… Bon d'accord pas du tout!

- Tu sais Lily, je regrette ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là, c'était mal placé…

- Bah j'ai l'habitude avec toi, tu n'as pas de filtre entre le cerveau et la bouche ! » rigole Lily.

Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas me vexer et rigole avec elle, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait sincère. Elle a fait le premier pas, maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à ravaler mon foutu orgueil et arrêter d'être aussi impulsive.

Voilà dix minutes que nous parlons et les autres ne sont toujours pas revenus. Je pense qu'ils ont trouvé une place au bar et qu'ils attendent de voir s'ils doivent appeler Sainte-Mangouste ou sabrer une bouteille de champagne. Lily me raconte la fois où elle a dû embrasser le garçon dont elle était amoureuse suite à un pari idiot. Bon elle n'avait que 8ans donc rien de bien embarrassant. Comment on en est arrivé à parler de ça ? Excellente question ! Si on pouvait changer de sujet avant qu'on en arrive à se raconter nos peines de cœur sur l'oreiller !

Oh non… La dernière chose que je voulais voir sur cette terre vient d'entrer dans le bar.

« Potter et compagnie…

Je fais face à la sortie alors que Lily lui tourne le dos.

Elle se recroqueville sur la banquette et se cache la tête entre les mains.

- Merlin, faites qu'il ne me voit pas !

Avec une chevelure comme la tienne, s'il ne te voit pas c'est qu'il est aveugle ou a un problème mental… Ou les deux !

- Hey Evans, ça va ?

La douce voix de Potter fait se retourner la rouquine.

- Ça ALLAIT plutôt bien.

Elle insiste sur le mot. Je rigole

- Salut Williams, me salue Black.

Hein ? Quoi ? Il a perdu la raison ? Il est tombé sur la tête depuis hier ? Il croit vraiment que j'ai envie de lui parler ? Ou de le regarder ou encore d'entendre parler de lui ? Je fronce les sourcils sans pour autant le regarder. Je me lève, faisant lourdement grincer ma chaise. De nombreux regards se tournent vers nous. J'en ai un peu marre d'être le centre de l'attention en ce moment. Je suis sûre que la moitié des gens qui connaissent mon nom ne le connaissait pas l'année dernière. Être vu avec ce type n'est pas bon pour ma santé mentale.

Ce n'est même pas la peine que je réponde, il est bien le dernier être humain à qui j'ai envie de parler ! OUI, j'aimerais mieux avoir une conversation sur les guerres de géants avec Binns !

J'attrape Lily par la manche et je me lève.

- Désolée on était sur le point de partir. Au revoir ! »

J'entraîne Lily vers la sortie et, sans nous retourner, nous nous faufilons au milieu de la foule. Une fois dehors je prends une grande respiration. Je suis plutôt fière de moi, je ne les ai pas envoyés sur les roses et j'ai été plutôt polie… Bah oui, j'ai dit « au revoir » ! C'est déjà mieux que rien !

« Je crois bien que tu leur as cloué le bec ! Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Black quand tu l'a ignoré ! Qu'est ce qui se passe entre vous en fait ?

C'est quoi cette façon de mettre les pieds dans le plat ? On dirait moi !

- Absolument rien ! On est pas amis et on est pas près de le de venir ! »

C'est le moment que choisissent Emily et Tristan pour revenir les bras chargés de paquets. Je le savais, ils n'avaient jamais l'intention de commander des boissons ! Les traîtres !

« Ah c'est super, vous vous êtes réconciliées ! s'extasie Emily.

Je regarde Lily et hausse les épaules, elle me sourit en retour.

- On ferait mieux de se mettre en route, la nuit va bientôt tomber. »

Sur le chemin du retour, je demande :

« C'est quoi tous ces paquets ?

- Nos costumes !

Je m'arrête.

- Costumes ? Quels costumes ?

- Bah pour le bal costumé ! répond-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Certes, C'EST la chose la plus évidente au monde, ils n'ont pas acheté de costumes pour le prochain carnaval ! Mais tout de même ! Je ne veux pas y aller ! Je dois avoir l'air d'une enfant gâtée, mais ça m'est égal !

La contrariété doit se lire sur mon visage car Tristan intervient :

- Bon, on se rejoint à la Grande Salle. Essayez de ne pas vous entretuer ! »

Le pire c'est qu'il est sérieux. Il doit toujours avoir en tête, la fois où 'Mily et moi nous nous sommes battues comme des moldus. Je ne suis pas vraiment fière de cet épisode de ma 2ème année…

Une fois que les deux préfets sont assez loin pour ne pas nous entendre je me tourne vers mon amie, plutôt énervée. J'ouvre la bouche, mais elle me coupe aussitôt la parole :

« Ecoute-moi, tête d'Hippogriffe ! Je sais quel est ton problème et il est temps qu'on dise les choses à haute voix une bonne fois pour toutes ! Tu détestes les bals parce que la dernière fois, ta mère t'a traîné à une espèce de soirée de charité du Ministère où tous les plus grands crétins du Monde Sorcier étaient présents et tu y as rencontré Rodolphus Lestrange, le pire abruti que j'ai jamais connu ! Tu es sorti avec lui, il t'a brisé le cœur blablabla ! Par Morgane, oublie cette histoire Eli ! C'est de l'histoire ancienne, te ronger les sangs ne te servira absolument à rien ! Tu ne déteste pas les bals Elizabeth, c'est juste que tu n'arrives pas à te résigner à l'oublier! Et ça, ça te bouffe de l'intérieur !

Je sens que mon visage a tourné au rouge. Je ne saurais pas distinguer quel est le sentiment qui l'emporte sur ma raison : la colère ou l'embarras... Je déteste parler de cette histoire, je me sens tellement bête et naïve ! Je ne veux pas pleurer, je ne veux pas être une de ces filles, qui pleure dès qu'elle a un petit chagrin. Je suis plus forte que ça ! Je n'ose pas regarder Emily en face, mon regard se perd dans le paysage enneigé. Mes mains tremblent, je les cache sous ma cape. Emily fait un pas vers moi et m'entoure de ses bras. Elle est la seule personne dont je n'ai jamais rejeté les gestes d'affection.

- Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu seras la plus jolie et tu vas trouver ton prince charmant.

Je pouffe et lui murmure :

- Merci. »


	8. Romance à deux noises

Béta-reader : Witchee

Quelques mots sur Rodolphus :Je n'imagine pas ce personnage foncièrement mauvais (du moins pas à Poudlard) avec Eli. Ils ont eu une romance (dont vous allez découvrir les fondements), il n'y a rien d'incroyable là-dedans à part que Rodolphus est un futur mangemort en puissance et qu'il sera responsable de la mort de pas mal de gens. huhuhu Non je n'ai pas l'esprit tordu ! Bref. Je l'imagine très propre sur lui dans le sens où il est certainement issu d'une "grande et noble famille" mais comme tout le monde il a ses squelettes dans le placard !

J'en ai déjà trop dit ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Romance à deux noises**

_POV Elisabeth Williams :_

Dortoir des filles Gryffondors, samedi 20 décembre, 20h

'Mily et moi sommes assises sur mon lit. Tout le monde est en pleine effervescence pour le bal de ce soir. Pour moi ce n'est rien qu'une galère de plus ! Quand je pense que quand j'étais gamine je rêvais de pouvoir aller à un bal tous les soirs… Quelle naïveté !

- Tu m'as vraiment choisi un costume passe partout … j'ironise en le déballant.

- Bah, répond-elle en haussant les épaules, tu auras un masque, personne ne te reconnaîtra.

- Encore heureux !

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Oui je sais, je suis un cas désespéré…

Un hurlement terrorisé en provenance de la salle de bains nous fait bondir sur nos pieds. Sans plus attendre, nous nous y précipitons. Alice est debout, face au miroir, elle a l'air affolée et Lily est assise contre le mur, littéralement pliée de rire.

- Par Morgane, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? je demande.

- J'ai un bouton sur le menton ! hurle Alice face à son miroir, les rires de Lily redoublent de puissance.

- Et c'était pour ça ce cri de panique ? J'ai cru que quelqu'un se faisait attaquer ! s'exclame Emily.

Je m'assieds à côté de Lily. Je vais passer le reste de la soirée debout, autant commencer à épargner mes pieds tout de suite. La Rouquine par contre est toujours pliée de rire et tente de parler :

- Vous auriez … Vous auriez dû voir sa tête quand elle s'est regardée dans la glace !

Je me tourne vers Lily avec des yeux ronds, c'est bien la première fois que la préfète se laisse aller à de tels débordements.

- Elle a fumé quoi ? je demande en désignant ma voisine de carrelage.

Cela calme Lily aussitôt et elle ne manque pas de me réprimander :

- Elizabeth voyons ! Tu sais très bien que je ne toucherais jamais à ça !

Je hausse les épaules, moi je disais ça je ne disais rien… Alice nous regarde, intriguée, n'ayant pas de parents moldus elle ne sait pas ce qu'est la cigarette. Emily lui explique et termine en disant que selon les produits que l'on fumait cela pouvait nous faire « planer ».

- C'est comme une potion d'euphorie en fait ! s'exclame Alice.

- Sauf que c'est très mauvais pour la santé et que…

- Bref ! la coupe Alice . Ne nous attardons pas sur le sujet.

Alice n'a jamais été une grande fan des trucs moldus, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aime pas ça, c'est que ça lui est totalement indifférent !

- Et si on en revenait à mon problème ?

- Par Morgane Alice ! Utilise un sort de maquillage ou n'importe quoi mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

J'ai l'impression d'avoir annoncé à Alice qu'on venait de gagner la coupe de Quidditch (elle est fan) tellement elle rayonne de joie à cet instant. Quelle versatilité ! Pire que moi… Ou pas d'ailleurs !

Tout le monde se mit à rigoler devant le soudain enthousiasme de la blondinette.

La première à retrouver son sérieux fut Emily quand elle vit l'heure – qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire partager aux autres à grand renfort d'hurlement hystérique : « 20h10 ! Le bal va commencer dans 5min! » Prise de panique, les filles commencent à s'agiter dans tous les sens, à grands coups de « Vous avez vu ma deuxième chaussure ? » ou encore : « Mais qui m'a piqué mon mascara ? »

Je m'éclipse discrètement. Avec un peu de chance, 'Mily m'aura oubliée. Je peux toujours rêver. Elle sort de la salle de bains, un air de défi plaqué sur le visage. Aie ça va être ma fête !

- Voilà on va commencer par ça ! dit-elle en brandissant un drôle de vêtement.

Je prends la chose et l'examine sous tous les angles : long et rectangulaire, les deux extrémités terminées par des lacets… J'ai comme une horrible crainte…

- C'est un CORSET ? je m'écrie, horrifiée.

- Exactement ! Maintenant enlève ta robe de chambre et accroche-toi au lit, je vais te le mettre. termine-t-elle en m'arrachant le vêtement des mains.

J'obtempère et me retrouve en sous-vêtements au milieu de la chambre, même s'il n'y a que des filles, c'est pas très confortable comme situation. Non je ne suis pas prude ! Juste pudique ! Je m'accroche à l'un des piliers de bois du lit avant que ma camarade ne s'impatiente. Emily me passe le corset autour de la taille et commença à l'attacher. Jusque-là rien de plus normal…

- Respire un grand coup !

- Pourqu … ARGH !

Je n'eus même pas l'occasion de terminer ma phrase que déjà, d'un coup sec tiré sur les lacets, Emily m'avait coupé le souffle.

- Je… n'arrive… plus… à … respirer... je suffoque.

- Mais si, mais si… m'assure Emily en me tapotant le dos

A ce moment-là, Alice et Lily, habillées, maquillées et coiffées, sortent de la salle de bains.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore prêtes ? demande Lily

- Le temps que Lizzie se remette de ses émotions et on arrive. Prévenez nos cavaliers !

- Ça marche, assure Lily sur le pas de la porte.

Juste avant que la porte ne se referme, j'entends Alice murmurer à Lily : « C'est qui le cavalier d'Emily ? ».

- C'est vrai ça, c'est qui ton cavalier ? je l'interroge, une fois la porte close.

- Tiens tu es encore vivante ? se moque Emily. Allez, enfile-moi ça !

Cela dit, elle me jette la lourde étoffe constituant la robe à la figure. Je me retrouve enterrée vivante sous un morceau de tissu. Me déterrant de cet amas de froufrou, je le prends à bout de bras et l'examine sous toutes les coutures pour en distinguer le haut du bas. C'est pas gagné !

J'étais sur le point de l'enfiler par les pieds, 'Mily me tombe dessus :

- Malheureuse ! Ca ne se met pas comme un pantalon ! Raaah, donne-moi ça, empotée !

Je la regarde, moqueuse, tandis qu'elle m'arrache la robe des mains – c'est une manie chez elle – et entreprend de me la faire passer correctement

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, tu y vas avec qui ? interroge-t-elle une fois ma tête passée.

- Je te laisse deviner, répond-elle avec un petit air malicieux.

- Tu veux que je devine qui est ton cavalier parmi tous les mecs de Poudlard ?

Je le regarde espérant qu'elle me dise « Non je déconne » mais pas du tout, elle attrape ma brosse à cheveux sur ma table de chevet – aïe je crains le pire.

- Assieds-toi sur le lit, je vais m'occuper de ta tignasse.

Elle dit ça comme si elle allait devoir affronter Salazard Serpentard en personne dans un duel à mort ! Je sais que je m'occupe très peu de mes cheveux – une fois que je les ai lavés, je les attache parce que je n'ai pas le temps de les sécher (ou que j'ai la flemme) et quand je les détache à la fin de la journée ils ont pris une forme terriblement moche du coup je les rattache ! Bref… je crois qu'il faut que je me coupe les cheveux !

- Il faut vraiment que tu te coupes les cheveux !

Qu'est ce que je vous avais dit ?

- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu les a coupés ? Il y a un an ?

Plutôt deux mais bon je ne dis rien sinon on va y passer la soirée. Je me contente de changer le sujet :

- Bon alors c'est qui ?

- Je te donne un indice : il est à Gryffondor.

- Ah ! Là ça devient déjà plus simple! Voyons … Gryffondor donc… Et forcément au minimum en 4ème année vu que les mioches ne sont pas invités… Bon on peut éliminer les 4ème et les 5ème années, vu que tu ne fait pas dans le baby-sitting… Bon si j'ai bien calculé, il reste environ une quinzaine de garçons.

- Tu te rapproches, dit Emily en tirant un grand coup dans mes cheveux

Je fais une grimace, je crois que me brosser les cheveux une fois par semaine n'est pas assez ! Une fois remise de mes émotions, je lui demande :

- Un de tes ex ?

- Hahaha ! Non…

Disons qu'Emily est une jolie fille qui a eu quelques copains, un certain nombre d'ailleurs ! Quand on s'ennuie on les compte et on énumère ce qu'elle a fait avec qui ! Ca peut nous occuper pour une bonne heure certaines fois !

- Ahaha ! On se rapproche petit à petit, il en reste donc … neuf ! Bon voyons… Il y en quatre que j'élimine d'office…

- Ah bon ? s'étonne Emily. Qui donc ?

- Les Maraudeurs bien sûr !

Manquerait plus qu'elle y aille avec un de ces abrutis !

- ERREUR ! s'écrit Emily en m'assénant un grand coup de brosse sur la tête.

- Mais t'es malade ! T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ?

Je me masse le crâne. Par Morgane, quelle espèce de brute !

- C'était trop tentant, répond-elle impitoyablement en reprenant son ouvrage dans mes cheveux.

Je réfléchis – à peine 5 secondes- et je m'écrie :

- C'est Lupin ! je m'exclame fière de moi-même. Je ferais bien une petite danse de la joie, mais si j'ose bouger quand l'autre dingo me coiffe, elle me tue ! Ça ne peut pas être Pettigrow, tu n'as pas si mauvais goût, ni Potter, c'est Lily qui va avec lui…

- Lily va au bal avec Potter ? m'interromps Emily, tellement abasourdie qu'elle faillit en lâcher sa brosse.

- J'en suis presque sûre ! Je l'ai vu lui faire un sourire l'autre jour et quand je lui ai demandé si elle était malade elle a rougi en bafouillant qu'ils étaient simplement « ami ». J'ai été choqué qu'elle utilise le mot « ami ! Je disais donc pas Potter, ni Black – j'ajoute plus bas – reste donc Lupin !

- Tu es contente, tu as résolu le mystère du siècle.

Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, elle se fout de moi !

- Bon j'ai fini, lève-toi que t'attache la robe ! »

Je m'exécute. Une fois debout, je peux sentir une masse au-dessus de ma tête, Elle a dû me faire un ouvrage drôlement compliqué mais drôlement solide vu que ça ne bouge pas quand je secoue la tête.

- Arrête de remuer comme ça, c'est censé tenir toute la soirée, mais ça ne résistera pas à tes colères !

- Très drôle !

- Je sais, je sais… me charrie Emily. Bon allez, c'est bon, j'ai fini, va te voir dans le miroir. »

J'aurais bien voulu avoir fière allure en me dirigeant vers l'unique miroir en pied du dortoir et pouvoir crâner devant ma meilleure amie mais pour être honnête je vous avouerai que je n'en mène pas large.

Je redoute de découvrir mon reflet : est-ce qu'une aussi belle robe embellirait une fille comme moi ? A chaque fois que je me regarde dans une glace, je n'y vois que des défauts : un petit nez légèrement retroussé que l'on m'avait dit semblable à un groin de cochon, un visage trop rond, trop joufflu…D'habitude les dires des gens me sont totalement égal, mais il y a des moments où je ne peux plus tout garder à l'intérieur de moi. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais j'ai un cœur d'artichaut ! Lors de la soirée où j'ai rencontré Rodolphus, il y avait également cette garce de Bellatrix Black qui m'a humilié publiquement en s'écriant au beau milieu de la salle de bal qu'une fille à la face de cochon n'avait rien à faire dans une soirée réservée à la « Bonne Société » ! Je pense que c'était sa façon de me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, chose qu'elle n'a certainement pas osé faire devant le Ministre de la Magie…  
Bref ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je repense à cela, ça ne fait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Black était juste jalouse que Rodolphus flirte avec moi et non avec elle ! Quand je pense à la façon dont notre « couple » a terminé, je me dis qu'elle aurait pu se le garder son « homme » !

- Tu ne dis rien ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

La voix d'Emily me fait redescendre sur terre.

- Au contraire ! La robe est magnifique !

En effet, la robe qu'elle m'a choisi est tout simplement féerique. Je tourne sur moi-même pour mieux l'observer dans le miroir. C'est une robe de princesse comme toutes les filles en rêvent : blanche du plus petit jupon aux perles ornant le décolleté ! Constituée de nombreux jupons qui se superposent, la robe est resserrée à la taille à l'aide du corset, devenu invisible sous le tissu soyeux de la robe. Elle devient tellement évasée aux pieds que je demande tout de même si elle je vais arriver à passer la porte du dortoir.

- Je ne te parle pas de la robe, souffle-t-elle doucement. Comment te trouves-tu toi ?

S'il n'y avait pas eu 'Mily derrière moi, je me serait cru au beau milieu d'un conte de fée… Mes cheveux noirs sont relevés en un chignon lâche attaché au sommet de la tête par une rose blanche dépourvue d'épines. Comment elle a réussi à faire ça en deux minutes ? Elle devrait en faire son gagne-pain!

- Tu es magnifique… me murmure Emily à l'oreille.

Oui… Oui ! Je me sens bien, très bien – mise à part le fait que j'ai beaucoup de mal à respirer – je me sens légère.

**-~.ooOoo.~-**

_POV Rodolphus Lestrange :_

Grande Salle de Poudlard, 22h00

- MORTEL !

S'il y a un mot qui peut qualifier ma pensée à cet instant précis ce serait celui-là ! C'est mortellement ennuyeux ! Voir tous ces couples s'amuser sur la piste de danse n'a absolument rien de réjouissant, surtout quand votre cavalière est la petite sœur de votre future femme et qu'elle est aussi blonde qu'elle est froide et taciturne. Je ne vous dis pas comme je m'amuse… Une vraie partie de plaisir !

Le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'ai perdu mon masque, j'ai dû le poser quelque part et partir sans – tout moi ça – du coup tout le monde peut me reconnaître. Raaaaaah je hais les bals !

Je crois que c'est ma chance : ce frimeur de Malfoy – il n'y en a pas deux avec une couleur de cheveux pareille - vient d'inviter Narcissa à danser. Ils devraient se marier ces deux-là ils auraient de beaux bébés tout blonds !

Je les regarde partir vers la piste et observe autour de moi : la plupart des filles ont un cavalier et celles qui sont seules sont de vraies baleines ! Ah c'est quoi ça ? Une jolie blonde à la robe blanche semble s'ennuyer à une table près de l'entrée. Elle m'a l'air canon, la robe blanche a un décolleté vertigineux et moule juste là où il faut. Par contre les cheveux ne m'ont pas l'air très naturel. Ce blond court et peroxydé… Je me demande en quoi elle est déguisée. Je me rapproche furtivement dans son dos et prend ma voie la plus charmeuse :

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, charmante demoiselle ?

- Désolée, j'attends qu…

Elle me dévisage comme si j'avais dit une énormité. Je crois qu'elle m'a reconnu et, étant donné le fait que j'ai perdu mon masque, ce n'est pas très étonnant. Elle, par contre, porte son masque et je n'arrive pas du tout à voir qui c'est…

- Lestrange ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Woh ! Quelle agressivité !

Je connais cette voix et je ne l'aime pas du tout !

- Tu dois vraiment être con pour m'inviter sans masque, abruti ! déclare Emily Adams, méprisante.

Il n'y a qu'une personne pour me parler ainsi…

J'hésite sur la manière d'agir : je l'étrangle tout de suite au milieu de la Grande Salle ou j'attends un peu ? Attendre semble plus raisonnable…

- Je me suis trompé, je pensais inviter une fille et je tombe sur une Sang-de-Bourbe, la faute à pas de chance !

Elle a l'air choqué, mais je m'en contrefous, je fais un pas pour m'éloigner, mais elle m'attrape par le bras.

- Pas si vite tronche de cake, on a encore des trucs à se dire !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi, Sang-de …

- Sang-de-Bourbe, je sais tu me l'as répété assez souvent, m'interrompt-elle. Boucle-la et suis-moi !

N'ayant aucune envie de provoquer un scandale au beau milieu de la salle, je suis forcé de la suivre.

Après dix minutes de « discussion » plus ou moins polie, entrecoupée de quelques « Sang-de-Bourbe », « abruti », « idiote », et d'autres charmants petits noms d'oiseaux, je cède :

- Et je fais comment pour la reconnaître ?

- C'est vrai qu'elle est assez futée pour porter son masque à une soirée costumée !

Par Salazard, c'est quoi son problème ? Quand je sortais avec Sissi, elle n'ouvrait quasiment jamais la bouche. Par contre, une fois qu'elle m'a plaqué, elle n'a pas tardé à se répandre en insultes à mon sujet, toute l'école en parlait. Il a même failli lui arriver une bricole un soir dans les couloirs, elle a eu de la chance que Rusard soit arrivé au bon moment ! Depuis ce jour-là elle garde ses commentaires à mon sujet pour elle-même (tout du moins je n'en entends plus parler).

- Lâche-moi tu veux ! je souffle à bout de nerfs, me prenant la tête dans les mains.

Être assis à côté d'Adams à une table au fond de la Grande Salle de Poudlard n'a rien de réjouissant, surtout quand on refoule une folle envie de meurtre…

- Bon, elle porte une robe blanche tu ne peux pas la louper, on ne voit qu'elle ! Par contre juste un truc, elle …

- C'est bon, je vais me démerder, je l'interromps.

Déjà que je viens de parler à une Sang-de-Bourbe, si en plus je me mets à écouter conseils… Salazard, mais dans quel merdier je viens de me fourrer ? J'erre entre les différents couples sur la piste, persuadé de la trouver en train de danser.

Bon ça fait cinq minutes que je bouscule tous les danseurs et je crois bien qu'il est temps que je m'éclipse avant de me faire démolir par les Gryffondors ! Je me dirige vers le bar, je trouverais bien quelque chose à boire là-bas. Tiens mais qui vois-je ? Non seulement elle ne danse pas, mais en plus elle est accoudée au bar et se fait pitoyablement draguer par le serveur. Incorrigible, cette fille est incorrigible ! Si elle ne l'envoie pas balader, elle va l'avoir sur le dos toute la soirée.

Je m'assied sur le tabouret à côté d'elle mais elle ne semble même pas s'apercevoir de ma présence. Eh ben… C'est pas gagné…

Résigné, je me tourne vers le serveur :

- Un wisky-pur-feu !

Le gars me dévisage comme si j'étais le dernier des imbéciles.

- Eh bien ? Tu ne comprends pas l'Anglais, face de rat ?

- On ne sert pas d'alcool fort à une soirée de l'école !

Déjà que ma soirée avait très mal commencé, elle va très mal finir ! Pas moyen de boire quoi que ce soit dans ce fichu bahut ! Dépité, je me contente d'une bierraubeurre, je suis sur le point de l'entamer lorsque j'entends glousser à côté de moi. Woh ! Ça c'est pas normal !

- Depuis quand tu glousses, Princesse ? je lui demande avec un sourire en coin. Ce n'est vraiment pas ton genre.

Princesse, sacrée princesse, oui ! Une princesse aux cheveux noirs et à la grande gueule qui dit ce qu'elle pense quand ça lui chante et qui jure comme un charretier !

- Et depuis quand tu bois de la bierraubeurre, Rodolphus ? réplique-t-elle, pliée de rire.

Deuxième : Woh ! C'est moi où elle est saoule ? Elle n'a quand même pas pu se saouler seulement avec de la bierraubeurre ?!

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bu ? je demande au gars du bar, ignorant la jeune fille qui gloussait toujours à côté de moi..

- De la bierraubeurre.

Là, il se fout de ma gueule ! J'attrape le verre de Sissi et le renifle. Non mais je rêve là ! Et c'est un véritable cauchemar !

Je me tourne vers le barman.

- Toi et moi on sait très bien qu'il n'y a pas eu que de la bierraubeurre dans ce verre, dis-je d'un ton calme. Si tu me dis ce que c'est, je ne vais pas tout de suite te dénoncer aux professeurs. Tu seras exclu de l'école et ce que tu as fait se saura partout et tu ne pourras plus intégrer aucune autre école sans parler d'après les ASPIC, ta vie sera foutue !

Le mec a changé de couleur. Il pourrait rivaliser de blancheur avec les fantômes.

- Y… Y a un mec qui est venu y a cinq minutes et m'a donné 5 Gallions pour que je mette un truc dans le verre à cette fille.

- Et t'as pas demandé ce que c'était ? Si ça pouvait être dangereux ?

Oh putain, le mec tombe des nues, il n'y avait pas pensé ! Mais quel con !

- Il m'a dit qu'il était un ami à elle et que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal mais que.. euh… elle serait…euh… plus « ouverte »…

« Plus ouverte » ? Quel bâtard ! J'ai ma petite idée sur qui a fait le coup mais là tout de suite je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui balancer mon poing dans la gueule !

…  
Absolument rien en fait.

*BAM*

Mon poing vient d'atterrir sur la mâchoire du type qui dans sa chute, il a essayé de se retenir à une étagère et a entraîné la moitié des verres qui se cassèrent dans un fracas épouvantable.

Sissi, continue de rigoler et ça ne m'aide pas à me calmer ! Mais alors PAS DU TOUT !

Il semblerait que « l'incident » ait ameuté pas mal de monde et dans pas longtemps ça va être les profs qui vont débarquer.

J'attrape par le poignet ma princesse qui rit à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter :

- Allez viens princesse, ça sent le roussi !

Zigzaguant entre les différents curieux, et traînant toujours la Gryffondor derrière moi, je parviens à me frayer un passage, à renfort de grands coups de coude, jusqu'au Hall d'entrée. Alors que je pensais que je pourrais enfin lui parler, des élèves sortent de la Grande Salle. Il est hors de question qu'on soit emmerdés par une bande d'adolescents en mal de sexe ! J'attrape une fois de plus la main de Sissi et nous voilà repartis en courant vers le parc où nous arrivons finalement à la cabane du garde-chasse, seul endroit éclairé du parc. J'ai vu le garde-chasse à la soirée, nous serons donc tranquilles un certain temps.

À bout de souffle, je me laisse tomber sur une marche devant la cabane du gros balourd. Elizabeth se laisse tomber à côté de moi. Allongée sur l'herbe, son corps est secoué de spasmes, inquiet, je me précipite vers elle :

« Sissi ? Ca va ? je demande sans pouvoir cacher mon inquiétude.

Elle ne répond pas, mais… Tiens c'est bizarre… Mais mais mais… Elle ne pleure pas, elle rigole ! Non seulement elle va très bien mais en plus elle est pliée de rire !

- Et dire que je m'inquiétais pour toi… je soupire en me laissant tomber à côté d'elle dans l'herbe humide.

- Tu … Tu… Tu… t'inquiétais ? bafouille-t-elle entre deux est-ce que tu parles au passééé ?

Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu saoule… Eh ben, c'est pas beau à voir !

- Sissi… je répond, blasé

- Mais euh…Quoi ?

- Elizabeth, tu as trop bu !

J'ai pris ma grosse voix de grand méchant, mais ça ne l'impressionne pas du tout…

J'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche encore une fois lorsque Sissi se leva tant bien que mal – plutôt mal que bien d'ailleurs – et se dirigea précipitamment vers le jardin potager. Ne me demandez pas ce qui lui passe par la tête, je ne suis pas son père.  
Oh ! Il neige !

Je lève les yeux au ciel pour regarder les flocons tomber.

Chouette on va se les geler…

Quand je baisse les yeux, je cherche ma lionne saoule du regard, je la vois toujours dans le potager. Elle rayonne dans sa robe de Princesse, la clarté de la Lune sur les paillettes de son costume, l'impression de clair-obscur sur elle la rendait mystérieuse mais tellement belle… Un léger vent souleva les boucles défaites de ses cheveux et provoqua un doux bruissement dans ses jupons.

En y regardant de plus près, elle ne semble pas aller si bien que ça… Au moment où j'allais lui demander si tout allait bien elle se mit à revenir vers moi en courant une main sur la bouche. Elle s'arrête au niveau de la cabane et un charmant « BEUUUUURK » brise le silence de la nuit. Je crois qu'il est temps que je prenne les choses en main !

Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, elle est en train de régurgiter tripes et boyaux. Eurk ! Je lui attrape les cheveux et les retiens en arrière

Remise de son malaise, Sissi se redresse et me gratifie d'un regard furieux. Je n'ai absolument rien dit, pourquoi a-t-elle l'air aussi en colère ? Je pense qu'elle a retrouvé tous ses esprits et qu'elle s'est rendu compte en compagnie de qui elle était ! Elle fait un pas en avant pour partir, mais je la rattrape par le bras avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin et la tire derrière moi - encore – jusqu'à la cabane du garde-chasse. Elle proteste beaucoup plus que la dernière fois ! Hahahaha ! Elle gesticule dans tous les sens espérant peut-être m'échapper, quelle bonne blague, je dois bien faire 15kg de plus Je la force à s'asseoir sur les marches et je m'assieds en face d'elle dans l'herbe trempée par la neige qui tombe toujours.

- Il faut qu'on parle ! je déclare de but en blanc.

- Je me doute bien que tu ne m'a pas fait venir ici pour danser ! rétorque-t-elle.

On commence à peine qu'elle s'énerve déjà. Je sens qu'on va rigoler !

- Qu'on parle de nous ! j'enchaîne.

- « Nous » ? Depuis quand il y a un « nous » ? Il n'y a que toi qui me prends la tête depuis des mois et moi qui n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me barrer d'ici parce que je me les gèle ! finit-elle en criant.

Toute trace d'ivresse a disparu de son comportement et elle a retrouvé toute sa hargne. Elle se relève et je la force à se rasseoir aussitôt. Elle se débat, me griffe, crie… Je suis obligé de l'attraper par la taille pour la maintenir à mes côtés.

- MAIS ARRÊTES DONC !

Elle s'arrête finalement de remuer et se laisse tomber sur la marche à côté de moi mais elle ne me regarde toujours pas. Elle était plus marrante, saoule.

- Bien maintenant que tu as fini on va pouvoir parler ! je reprends sur un ton plus posé.

- Eh bien parlons… soupire-t-elle, résignée

- Bien… je commence. Bon voilà… euh… En fait…

- On ne va pas y arriver, marmonne-t-elle certainement plus pour elle-même que pour moi.

- Voilà j'ai parlé avec euh…

Je cherche le bon terme pour qualifier la Sang-de-Bourbe sans pour autant vexer Elizabeth.

- … Ta copine et…

- Tu as « parlé » avec Emily ? s'étonne-t-elle. Parler comme dans « avoir une conversation civilisée » ou parler comme dans « hurler toujours plus fort que l'autre pour mieux se faire comprendre » ?

Elle nous connaît bien.

- Un mélange des deux en fait…

- Ça m'aurait étonné… ironise-t-elle

Oui, bon eh bien ça va, on ne va pas s'éterniser là-dessus.

- Je peux finir ?

- Commencer serait le terme plus exact. me nargue-t-elle.

Patience Rodolphus, patience ! Ne lui lance pas un Avada Kedavra tout de suite !

- Ca va, ça va ! Donc je disais que j'avais parlé avec ta copine là…

- Emily…

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, Adams ! Voilà en fait... On a passé un marché tous les deux.

Elle tourne enfin la tête dans ma direction.

- Elle m'a expliqué tes problèmes avec Black… L'aîné, je précise en voyant son regard perplexe.

- Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec ce gars !

Quelle mauvaise foi ! Elle ne trouvera jamais un mari de cette façon !

- Ce n'est pas son avis ! Laisse-moi finir maintenant ! Donc elle m'a expliqué tes problèmes, elle m'a aussi reproché le comportement que j'ai eu vis-à-vis de toi en début d'année…

Grand sourire sarcastique de sa part.

- Elle m'a raconté l'altercation que tu as eu avec mon frère et Mulciber en cours de Binns… Bref, avec Adams on a fait un marché : je m'arrange pour que les Serpentards te laisse tranquille et, en contrepartie, elle doit s'arranger pour que la relation que nous avons eue reste ignorée par Poudlard et donc par ma famille !

Elle reste un moment sans voix, ne sachant probablement pas quoi répondre…Il faut dire que ma famille n'a jamais été son sujet de conversation favori. Je pense en fait qu'elle ne peut pas les voir en peinture. C'est réciproque en tout cas, je ne peux pas blairer son Sang-de-Bourbe de père !

- De toute façon vous l'avez déjà passé votre marché alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?

- Tu dois t'engager à ne raconter à personne que toi et moi, nous sommes sortis ensemble !

- Jusque-là ce n'est pas trop dur… Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

- On enterre la hache de guerre ? je propose

Sissi me regarde comme si je venais de lui annoncer que j'allais épouser une Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Soyons fous !" répond-elle en me tendant la main.

Je lui attrape et y dépose un tendre baiser. La paix vient d'être conclue !

* * *

Voilà !  
C'est malheureusement la fin (pour l'instant) du couple Rodolphus/Eli ! Sirius fera sa réapparition dans le prochain chapitre !

A vos reviews !


	9. Un Noël pas comme les autres

Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, une nouvelle béta, de nouveaux projets, une nouvelle couleur de cheveux...**  
**

Je vais bientôt publier la traduction d'une fanfiction appelée "The Hangman's Hands" par Mercurie. Fandom : Thor/Avengers.

Merci à Amyrtia ￦. Black pour la correction de ce chapitre et à Sniff Freakin' Black qui va assurer la re-correction de toute la fanfic depuis le début. J'ai changé quelques passages des chapitres précédents, n'étant jamais contente par ce que j'écris. Toutefois, il ne s'agit qu'un changement sur la forme, le fond, l'histoire ne changent pas.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Un Noël pas comme les autres**

_POV Elizabeth Williams :_

Cottage en banlieue de Little Hampton, mercredi 24 décembre, 19h

Dix-neuf heures viennent de sonner au loin, dans un petit village au sud de l'Angleterre, quand un hululement brise le silence du soir, me faisant sursauter.

Accoudée à la rambarde de mon balcon, je regarde mon hibou s'envoler dans le ciel brumeux avant qu'il ne disparaisse entièrement dans les nuages…

Saisie par l'air glacial de ce début de soirée, je me presse de quitter le balcon avant de refermer la porte-fenêtre derrière moi. J'écarte les rideaux violets du lit afin de mieux m'y avachir. Allongée sur le dos, je me mets à penser…Chose assez rare chez moi vous direz Emily, comme quoi j'agis « toujours sasn réfléchir ! » Je repense à la lettre que je viens d'écrire à Rodolphus en réponse à celle qu'il m'a envoyée, il y a peu :

« _Rodolphus,_

_Tu peux aisément imaginer ma surprise quand j'ai reçu ton hibou. Je suis sûre que tu aurais bien aimé être là pour voir la tête que je faisais. Crois-moi, tu n'aurais pas été déçu._

_Je passe sur le fait que tu aies eu l'extrême gentillesse de me rappeler mes faits et gestes lors du bal de Noël– ce qui était tout à fait inutile, Emily m'ayant déjà fait un rapport complet – je ne peux pas ignorer tes moqueries si explicites._

_Oui, samedi soir, j'étais totalement saoule, oui j'ai eu mal au crâne le lendemain, oui je t'ai bel et bien évité dans le train et NON je ne sors pas avec Sirius Black ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? Quelle drôle d'idée, est-ce que tu as été cherché une bêtise pareille ? J'ai bien failli m'étouffer de stupeur quand je l'ai lu. Si tu étais un tant soi peu observateur tu saurais que je ne peux pas l'encadrer. D'ailleurs il n'y a rien à observer, il te suffrais juste d'écouter les ragots de l'école, tout se sait à Poudlard. Et puis, même si un jour – je dis bien un jour, qui ne risque pas d'être demain – il s'avère que je sorte avec ce type, cela ne te regarderait absolument pas. Est-ce que je te demande la date de ton mariage moi ? Non mais vraiment…_

_Bon ben joyeux noël quand même Rodolphus,_

_Elizabeth__. _ »

Je m'enfouis la tête dans l'oreiller, c'est Noël et je n'ai qu'une envie : rester au lit et ne voir personne. Ce qui est plutôt mal barré étant donné qu'on a des invités et que ma mère me tuerait si je choisis ce soir pour faire ma tête de lard !

Sans que je m'y attende, Hélène a sauté sur le lit à mes côtés. Elle m'a fait peur

« On attend plus que toi Sissi. glousse-t-elle en se laissant rebondir sur mon matelas.

- Tu aurais pu frapper !

- Oui c'est vrai j'aurais pu…

Morgane retiens-moi !

- Les Tonks sont arrivés, maman m'envoie te chercher, elle commence à s'impatienter !

- Ça va, ça va… Je mets mes échasses et je descends !

Hélène, dans un virvoltement de longs cheveux blonds, sort de la chambre en chantonnant gaiement. On se croirait dans une série pour ados : la jolie blonde au caractère si agréable et sa brune de sœur au mauvais caractère…

Soupirant une dernière fois, j'ôte ma carcasse du lit pour aller enfiler mes « échasses »: deux jolis escarpins blancs – les mêmes que pour le bal du lycée. Enfin prête, je m'engouffre dans les escaliers… BADABOUM !

Je me retrouve en bas des escaliers dans une position assez douloureuse pour mes jambes comme pour mes fesses !

- Sissi ! S'exclama ma mère en arrivant. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

- Je descends les escaliers sur les fesses pour ne pas abîmer mes chaussures ! Ça me paraît évident, non ?

Ma mère rigole de moi et de mon indéniable maladresse. C'est un miracle que je ne me sois jamais rien cassé !

- Allons lève-toi donc maladroite, on t'attend pour commencer l'apéritif.

Je réussi finalement à me relever – non sans pester une dernière fois- et emboîte le pas à ma mère vers la salle à manger. La décoration de la pièce était très simple seul le lustre en cristal était un tant soi peu ostentatoire… Surmontant la longue table en bois recouverte d'une nappe rouge, il n'était allumé que lors des grandes occasions magiques ou moldu.

Je pénètre dans la pièce et tout mon énervement s'envole quand un ouragan de toutes les couleurs me fauche les jambes. Deuxième fois de la soirée que je me retrouve sur le derrière. Pff…

- Dora, je m'exclame faussement vexée, tu as une drôle de manière de saluer les gens.

- Marraine Sissi ! rigole la petite fille de trois ans.

- Nymphadora ! gronde Andromeda. Je t'ai demandé quelque chose, il me semble !

- Oui, maman, répond-elle contrite.

Nymphadora change aussitôt la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle troqua ainsi une extravagante chevelure arc-en-ciel contre une sobre, brune, la même que son père.

Je prends la petite fille dans mes bras et nous allons nous installer sur le canapé en forme de « u » entourant la table basse. Tandis que tout le monde prend place et que je papouille la petite Nymphadora qui ri aux éclats, Andromeda lance :

- Au fait Elizabeth – Andromeda n'utilise que très rarement de surnoms -, je ne te l'ai pas encore dit : mon cousin vient passer Noël avec nous. Cela m'embêtait de prévenir ta mère à la dernière minute, mais elle m'a assurée qu'il y avait assez de nourriture pour encore trois cousins !

Rire général. Malgré son éducation très bourgeoise, Andromeda a su garder une fraîcheur de vivre, sa meilleure qualité : avoir épousé le cousin de mon père ! Mon père et lui ont le même sens de l'humour, parfois un peu gras mais toujours drôle.

- … il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu, mais il a dû décommander à la dernière minute.

Qui ? Zut, j'ai perdu le fil. Ah oui le cousin !

- D'accord… Et ? Parce que je suppose qu'il y a un « et », je demande.

- Et je pense que tu le connais, il est à Poudlard !

- Tu sais, je ne connais pas tous les élèves de Poudlard ! je rigole.

- Oh, mais…

- T'inquiète pas, lui, tu le connais ! Intervient Hélène, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte celle-ci ?

- Parce que tu le connais, toi ? je demande, méfiante.

- Bien sûr que je le connais après tout qui ne le connaît pas ?

Ma soeur est un vrai mystère pour moi.

La sonnerie retentit, je pose la petite métamorphomage à côté de moi et me précipite dans le couloir de l'entrée. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir afin de vérifier ma tenue – avec un peu de chance, il sera mignon - tandis que la cloche retentit une nouvelle fois.

- Ca va, ça va… je râle plus pour moi-même que pour le visiteur dehors..

Je pose ma main sur la poignée, tourna la clé dans le verrou, appuis sur la poignée, prépare mon plus beau sourire, tire sur la porte…

- Aaaaaah ! je crie en repoussant aussitôt le battant.

C'est un cauchemar.

**-~.ooOoo.~-**

_POV Sirius Black_

24 décembre, 19h, une route au sud de l'Angleterre.

Cela fait déjà un moment que je roule en moto sur les petites routes du sud de l'Angleterre dans le Hampshire. Je suis en route pour fêter Noël avec ma cousine et la famille de son mari mais je ne suis guère d'humeur à fêter Noël cette année…

Ce mois-ci par malchance, la pleine lune tombe le soir de la veille de Noël et Remus a catégoriquement refusé que nous soyons présents cette nuit-là. Seul Peter a accepté sans discuter, il avait même l'air soulagé de ne pas avoir à rester pour la transformation de Remus. Je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié sa couardise, d'accord c'est la première fois qu'il se défile comme ça mais il n'a même pas pris la peine de se justifier correctement, il a simplement marmonner dans sa barbe. Remus, dans sa bonté presque naïve, lui a simplement répondu que c'était tout à fait normal que Peter ait envie de passer Noël en famille. Bah tiens…

En tout cas, malgré nos protestations à James et moi, le lycanthrope n'a pas cédé, on l'a harcelé pendant une semaine sans résultat ! Le samedi du bal, il a fini par craquer, excédé par notre instance, il accepta mais seulement un seul d'entre nous pouvait rester avec lui. N'arrivant pas à se mettre d'accord, nous avons dû tirer au sort, et finalement c'est James qui restera aux côtés de Remus jusqu'à la fin de la pleine lune.

Sortant de mes pensées, je ramène son attention sur la route et je crois que j'arrive à destination. Suivant les indications d'Andromeda, je m'engage dans une longue allée de platanes et gare ma moto devant un cottage qui, au premier abord, paraît aussi grand que le manoir Black. Mauvais point… Je déteste tout ce qui me rappelle cette famille de fou, Andromeda mise à part.

Une chose froide m'atterrissant sur le nez, je lève la tête vers le ciel, je suis arrivé à temps : la neige commence à tomber à gros flocons, Noël est en train de s'habiller de blanc…

Le casque sous le bras, mon blouson en cuir noir sur le dos, je m'avance à pas rapides sous le porche. Andromeda m'a écrit que ses cousins ont deux filles d'à peu prés mon âge. C'est donc une surprise, peut-être bonne, qui m'attend.

Dans le reflet d'une vitre, je me passe la main dans les cheveux pour lisser une mèche rebelle. Je suis toujours aussi canon ! Satisfait, j'inspire un grand coup et tire sur la chaînette reliée à la cloche. Elle retentit magiquement de l'autre côté de la porte alors qu'aucun bruit ne trouble le silence de la nuit au-dehors. J'entends du bruit de l'autre côté, mais apparemment la personne n'est pas pressée de m'ouvrir ! N'étant pas d'une patience absolue, je tire de nouveau sur la chaînette et j'entends une voix à l'intérieur de la maison.

La poignée de la porte s'abaisse lentement, une embrasure se crée, elle se fait de plus en plus importante, je prépare mon plus beau sourire – celui que de nombreuses filles trouvent irrésistible - lorsque le visage de mon hôtesse apparaît enfin. Visage qui disparaît aussitôt dans un violent claquement de porte….

…  
Je crois que j'ai des hallucinations…

Je reste abasourdi un instant : ai-je bien vu la personne que je viens de voir ? C'est… Impossible ! Pas elle ! Toutes, sauf elle !

La porte se rouvre soudain pour laisser apparaître Andromeda.

- Sirius! s'exclame-t-elle. Entre donc, tu ne vas pas passer la nuit dehors !

Je referme la mâchoire. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu de mon état d'hébètement jusqu'à ce qu'Andromeda fronce les sourcils en me regardant, se demandant probablement ce qui m'arrive.

Obéissant machinalement, je rentre et d'un coup d'œil, j'avise toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce : Ted Tonks, le mari de ma cousine Andromeda, ravissante ce soir dans une robe moldue bleu roy, une femme blonde un peu plus âgée qu'elle mais peu marquée par l'âge, probablement Mrs Williams, Mr Williams et Hélène. Tiens, elle est là elle aussi – moi qui croyais qu'elle n'avait aucun lien de parenté, elles sont tellement différentes l'une est charmante et l'autre est plus… teigneuse.

Mais quelle teigne vraiment, il n'y en a pas deux comme elle à Poudlard, heureusement d'ailleurs.

Elizabeth Williams, la dernière personne présente dans la pièce. Vraiment la dernière personne - Moldus et Sorciers - sur cette planète que je m'attendais à voir dans ce trou paumé.

Par contre, il faut quand même lui reconnaître quelque chose : elle est diablement sexy fichée sur des talons trop hauts pour elle – elle se tord le pied à chaque fois qu'elle fait un pas – une petite robe noire près du corps qui dévoile des formes que l'uniforme de Poudlard ne m'avait pas permis de remarquer. Elle n'est pas la fille la mieux foutue qu'il soit mais au moins ce n'est pas une planche à pain. Je crois que mes yeux se sont arrêtés sur son décolleté carré par eux-mêmes et ne veulent plus s'en détacher.

Un raclement de gorge me fait lever les yeux vers son visage. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit furieuse, non, non, pas furieuse : totalement hors d'elle. Elle doit probablement se faire violence pour ne pas me sauter à la gorge. Brr… J'en aurais presque froid dans le dos.

Bon je crois que je vais éviter de me retrouver seul avec elle dans une pièce sombre ce soir, il pourrait m'arriver des bricoles…

- Tu dois être Sirius ! s'exclame Mrs Williams en s'approchant de moi, main tendue, ma fille m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Je lui sers la main puis, mécaniquement, je tourne la tête vers Elizabeth qui se défend aussitôt à voix basse :

- Même pas en rêve Black, c'est pas moi c'est ma sœur.

- Sirius, je suis super contente que tu passe Noël avec nous ! s'écrit la dite sœur en me sautant au cou pour me faire la bise à la française.

Je reste un moment sans voix… Mon regard passe de l'une à l'autre des personnes présentes dans le couloir : deux sœurs, l'une qui ne peut pas m'encadrer et l'autre, l'autre… Mignonne mais un peu collante. J'ai toujours du mal à croire qu'elles sont vraiment sœurs, elles sont aussi différentes que Dumbledore et moi. La soirée s'annonce longue… Très longue !

**-~.ooOoo.~-**

_POV Elizabeth Williams :_

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je viens de passer le réveillon de Noël avec Sirius Black ! De tous les élèves de Poudlard, il a fallu que je tombe sur lui. Merlin, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de cruauté ?

Nous nous sommes tous installés à la table ovale et ma mère a eu l'idée géniale de penser que Black et moi aimerions être à côté pour parler un peu de l'école, de nos amis communs… Je me demande si ma mère a vraiment eu mon âge un jour. C'est à se demander si nous sommes vraiment reliés par le sang. Non mais je vous jure !

J'étais prête à mordre à la moindre réflexion. Par chance, personne, pas même Black, n'a essayé de me contrarier… Ma sœur fit bien une tentative, mais le coup de pied qu'elle reçut sous la table lui ôta le goût de continuer !

Dora fut assise de l'autre côté de Black et ne cessa de parler tout au long du repas. Un vrai moulin à paroles ! Black semblait en admiration devant la petite fille et c'était réciproque, elle dévora chaque parole que son cousin pouvait prononcer. Quand je pense que je ne me suis pas doutée que le fameux cousin dont nous parlait Andromeda c'était Sirius Black ! Mais quelle idiote !

Après quelques verres de champagne, de vin blanc et autres boissons, l'ambiance s'est légèrement détendue entre nous. Cela ne signifie pas que Black et moi sommes devenus bons amis, loin s'en faut, mais certaines pulsions meurtrières se sont estompées…

Maintenant que le repas est terminé, je me porte volontaire pour débarrasser la table avec Hélène - qui, elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix - tandis que Black prend congé.

- Tu rentres déjà ? demande ma mère. Tu ne veux pas rester un peu plus longtemps ? Il n'est pas si tard.

- J'ai de la route à faire, je préfère de ne pas m'attarder et puis j'ai déjà bien abusé.

Oh je t'en prie Black pas ça ! Je ne peux pas les voir, mais j'entends distinctement son petit manège. Je suis sûre qu'il a déjà ma mère dans sa poche. Vaut mieux être sourd que d'entendre de telles bêtises ! Quel comédien, on en viendrait presque à le plaindre. J'ai bien dit presque parce que le jour où je plaindrai ce type n'est pas encore arrivé.

Demain matin toute cette histoire ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir, demain matin, on sera en famille, on fêtera Noël sans Black. Ah l'attente est insupportable. Plus que quelques minutes et je serais libérée de sa présence.

Une pile d'assiettes et de verres dans les bras, je me dirige vers la cuisine. Je n'ai pas envie de participer aux effusions d'aux revoirs. Soudain, je sens que ma cheville se tord à cause des talons, je perds l'équilibre, les assiettes me glissent des mains, s'écrasent sur le carrelage noir et blanc de la cuisine et je ne tarde pas à les rejoindre. Aïe. Par réflexe, j'ai mis les mains pour amortir ma chute et je me retrouve avec des morceaux de verres dans les paumes. Ah bordel de merde, je déteste ma vie !

Ma mère arrive, alarmée par le bruit et me découvre, allongée par terre et la vaisselle éparpillée sur le sol. Elle se précipite inquiète vers moi.

- Elizabeth ? Ça va ?

Elle se penche vers moi pour m'aider à me relever. Je fais une grimace.

- Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Je suis mal tombée, je vais certainement avoir quelques bleus mais rien de grave, je la rassure.

Ma mère est du genre à s'inquiéter pour pas grand-chose : le nombre de fois où elle a voulu m'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste pour vérifier que je n'avais pas reçu un sortilège d'oubliettes quand j'oubliais de faire quelque chose. Dans mon cas, ça arrivait souvent. Que dis-je ça _arrive_ souvent.

Ma mère me tire jusqu'au lavabo pour nettoyer mes paumes tout écorchées.

- M'man, c'est bon je peux le faire toute seule je t'assure ! je râle.

Le reste des gens arrive dans la cuisine et j'entends que quelqu'un ramasse la vaisselle. Cinq secondes plus tard, Black est à côté de moi tout sourire.  
Oh non ! Oh non non non non non ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment

- Il y a trop de neige dehors les routes sont totalement impraticables. Tes parents m'ont proposé de rester ici pour la nuit, j'ai accepté.

Et il me dit ça comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Si je n'avais pas les mains déjà écorchées par tout ce maudit verre, je crois que je lui aurais sauté à la gorge. Au lieu de ça, je me contente de l'assassiner des yeux. Son sourire s'élargit. Je vais le tuer.

Ma mère arrête l'eau du robinet qui coulait pour nettoyer mes mains.

- Et comme nous n'avons plus de poudre de cheminette puisque que quelqu'un a oublié d'en acheter…

Je me mords la langue pour éviter de dire quoi que ce soit que je pourrais regretter. Je maudis ma mémoire défaillante. Je savais bien qu'un jour, ça allait m'attirer des ennuis.

- Et puisque les Tonks vont occuper la chambre d'ami, tu dormiras avec ta sœur et Sirius prendra ta chambre.

Je regarde ma mère puis Black puis je retourne mon regard vers elle.

- _PARDON_ ?

C'est tout ce que j'ai pu dire. Quelle mère fait dormir un garçon de 16ans dans la chambre de sa fille du même âge ? Ma mère est-elle à ce point désespérée de me caser avec un foutu Sang-Pur qu'elle met Black dans mon lit ? Bon d'accord je ne suis pas censée y être en même temps que lui, mais quand même. C'est mon lit par Morgane !

- Allez hop, tous les deux, en haut et que je ne vous revoie plus avant demain matin. Sissi tu as assez fait de dégâts comme ça, Hélène aide-moi à nettoyer.

- Et pourquoi je dois partager ma chambre moi, Sissi peut dormir sur le canapé !

- Hey ! je proteste

- C'est Noël, arrête donc de râler. Tu préférerais partager le lit avec moi et ton père comme quand tu étais petite ?

Je ricane. Douce vengeance.

Hélène me fusille du regard, je lui souris.

Je constate soudain que les Tonks et mon père ne sont plus dans la pièce, probablement en train de s'installer dans la chambre d'ami. J'attrape Sirius par la manche et le traîne avec moi dans l'escalier.

Arrivée en haut des marches, je trébuche une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci Black m'attrape par le bras, m'évitant de tomber. Je me dégage aussitôt de son emprise sans même le regarder.

- De rien, ce fut un plaisir de t'empêcher de t étaler lamentablement sur le sol une fois de plus.

Je hausse les épaules, refoulant une envie de meurtre. Je m'assieds sur la dernière marche pour enlever ces échasses qu'on appelle escarpins. Au moment de me relever, une main apparaît devant mon nez. Je l'ignore et me relève toute seule.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu ne fais que m'énerver !

Je ne le regarde pas, mais je sens qu'il se retient de dire quelque chose. Je daigne finalement lever les yeux vers lui et son visage s'éclaire tout à coup d'un large sourire et il éclate de rire. Ce n'est pas un rire qu'il a, c'est un véritable aboiement !

Je renonce à comprendre ce qui se passe dans la caboche de ce garçon. Et après on dit que les filles sont compliquées… Ces gens-là n'ont jamais rencontré Sirius Black.

Je crois que la meilleure tactique, c'est de l'ignorer ça a bien marché mes cinq dernières années à Poudlard. Je me retourne et trace mon chemin dans le couloir, j'entends les pas de Sirius derrière moi, mais quand je pénètre dans ma chambre, il n'est plus là. Allons bon. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi je le vois à l'entrée de la chambre d'amis, souhaitant certainement bonne nuit aux Tonks.

Très bien, quelques minutes sans lui sont des minutes précieuses dont il faut profiter. Je me dirige vers mon armoire pour prendre les vêtements dont j'ai besoin pour la nuit et demain matin. Un sifflement admirateur me fait me retourner en sursaut.

- Cool la déco ! T'as très bon goût !

Pff… Le répit a été de courte durée. Je le regarde alors qu'il fait le tour de ma chambre aux couleurs rouge et or. Pour ma défense, j'étais tellement contente en première année d'avoir été réparti à Gryffondor comme mon père avant moi que j'avais tanné mes parents pour qu'on refasse ma chambre aux couleurs de ma nouvelle maison. Ma mère a eu beau me dire que je le regretterais plus tard je n'en aie pas démordu et me voilà à 16ans avec une chambre qui ressemble à la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
En tout cas, Black, lui, a l'air aux anges.

**-~.ooOoo.~-**

_POV Sirius Black:_

J'adore sa chambre ! Sérieusement j'aurais jamais cru qu'une fille comme elle ait sa chambre décorée aux couleurs de sa maison.

- J'ai décoré ma chambre quand j'avais 12ans, inutile d'en faire tout un plat !

Elle semble sur la défensive. Je me tourne vers elle, détachant mon regard des murs. Elle ne semble pas vraiment très heureuse de me voir ici. Et par ici je ne suis pas sûre si c'est sa chambre ou simplement chez elle. Je me sens soudainement mal à l'aise, le regard qu'elle me lance est tout sauf amical. Je me gratte l'arrière de la nuque, pas vraiment certain sur quoi faire ou dire. Elle, elle ne dit rien, elle ne fait que les cent pas dans sa chambre ramassant diverses affaires qui traînent sur le sol.

- Tu sais le bazar ne me dérange pas. Quand j'habitais chez mes parents, on pouvait à peine voir le sol de ma chambre.

- Quand tu habitais ? Tu n'habites plus chez eux ?

Oh… Je croyais que toute l'école était au courant. Généralement quand une rumeur est lancée c'est difficile de l'arrêter. Comment ça se fait qu'elle ne soit pas au courant ?

Elle s'est arrêtée de marcher et me regarde enfin.

- J'ai quitté le domicile familial l'été dernier, je ne supportais plus cette ambiance de… noirceur.

- Je suis désolée.

Sa voix était semblable à un murmure, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Je crois que c'est la première conversation civilisée que nous ayons jamais eue depuis que nous avons fait connaissance en première année.

Nous sommes tous les deux plantés au beau milieu de sa chambre et par son regard fuyant je peux dire qu'elle est aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que je prenne les choses en main sinon nous allons continuer à se taper dessus jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité. Je me rapproche d'elle franchement, ne gardant plus qu'un mètre de distance entre nous. Je ne peux que fixer mes pieds.

- Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard… Pour ce que j'ai fait…

Le fait que ce soit elle qui s'excuse était le comble du ridicule. C'est quand même un peu moi le salaud de l'histoire Je me sens super mal. Quand je lève les yeux vers elle, je constate que non seulement elle ne pardonne absolument pas mais elle a l'air folle de rage. Ses yeux brillent et ses lèvres sont pincées comme si elle se retenait de dire ou faire quelque chose.

- J… J'ai vraiment étais un connard sur ce coup-là, je regrette.

Son visage se ferme encore plus, si c'est possible. Ses yeux se fixent dans les miens et elle clôt la distance nous séparant.

- Tu n'es qu'un salopard Sirius Black !

Woh ! Je savais qu'elle était en colère mais là elle commence à me faire peur. Index en avant, elle appuie sur mon torse.

- Tu m'a traité de salope, tu m'a frappé, pas une simple claque, noooooon ! C'est trop gentil ça ! Un coup de poing ! Tu m'a donné un coup de poing !

Elle insiste entre chaque phrase par une pression de son doigt sur moi. Elle va finir par se faire mal… Ou par me lancer un sortilège Doloris, au choix… Son visage est rouge de colère. Dois-je commencer à craindre pour ma vie ?

- Tu es chez moi, dans MA maison, dans MA chambre et tu oses me dire que tu es désolé ?! DÉSOLÉ ?

Son poing s'est entièrement refermé et elle me donne maintenant des coups qui ont autant d'effet qu'une caresse. Pas étonnant que cette fille se fourre toujours dans des galères incroyables, elle a autant de force que Dora.

Je sens que les réconciliations sont en mauvaise voie.

- Tu n'es qu'un TROLL DES CAVERNES, une saloperie de scrout-à-pétard, un véracrasse puant, UNE ESPÈCE DE…

Woh ! Avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, je lui applique ma main sur la bouche et lui attrape les poignets avec lesquels elle n'arrêtait pas de me frapper. Elle continue de se débattre et de marmonner contre ma main. Si je la relâche et elle va continuer à hurler et je ne pense pas que ça nous mène où que ce soit. Je la plaque contre le mur de la chambre, c'est le seul de garder ma prise sur elle, si je laisse partir maintenant elle va probablement me tordre le cou. Un poignet aplati contre le mur et l'autre tentant vainement de retirer ma prise sur sa bouche, elle commence à me donner des coups de pied.

- BON MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT !

A mon tour de jouer de la voix, et cette fois elle va m'écouter. Je reprends sur un ton plus bas :

- Je sais que je me suis conduit comme le pire des Serpentards…

Haussement de sourcils de la part de ma captive. J'ai finalement toute son attention dirigée vers ma personne.

- … et j'en suis désolé, mais si tu continus de hurler je vais pas pouvoir t'expliquer.

Elle hoche de la tête, je ne la relâche pas pour autant, je n'ai pas encore entièrement confiance en son self-contrôle. Je soupire. Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer.

- Ils sont fous de magie noire dans ma famille, leur idéologie du Sang-Pur me rendait fou et… Et pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu étais comme eux.

Je pause, elle me lance un regard choqué.

- Et puis après j'étais perdu, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Ta meilleure amie est une née-moldue et pourtant tu es sortie avec Rodolphus Lestrange, tu es assez difficile à suivre comme fille.

Sa main qui bataillait pour libérer sa bouche abandonne sa besogne et vient s'écraser contre mon torse dans une attente de qui ressemble à une frappe. Quand je vous dis qu'elle a pas de force ! Je n'ai senti qu'une petite pichnette. Je lui souris. Son regard reste froid et déterminé.

- J'ai vraiment un été un enfant de salaud quand je t'ai frappé. Je n'avais jamais levé la main sur une fille avant, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris j'ai juste pété les plombs. Est-ce que…

Je retire ma main de sa bouche.

- … est-ce que tu me pardonne ?

Oh Merlin ça sonne tellement pathétique. Je suis pathétique. Mais au nom du ciel qu'est ce qui m'arrive. ?

Elle ne dit rien, elle ne fait que me fixer. Je me rends soudain compte de notre délicate position : elle est appuyée contre le mur et je ne suis qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur moi. Sa respiration est courte et rapide, elle n'est pas tranquille. Je me remémore soudain le premier jour de l'année, comment nous nous étions retrouvés dans la même situation, la façon dont nous avions été si proche et comment elle a retourné la situation avec son ironie et sa malice.

Elle n'a pas allumé les lumières en entrant dans la chambre, juste la petite lampe sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit. Je suppose qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. C'est quoi ça d'ailleurs ? Moi au-dessus d'elle, nous, séparés seulement par une volonté de ne pas céder à une impulsion qui faillit de plus en plus.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir ma main qui retenait son poignet contre le mur se pose doucement sur sa joue. Mes yeux ne cessent de faire l'aller-retour entre ses lèvres et ses iris marron, mon autre main vient se placer à côté de son visage sur le mur. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne veux qu'elle s'échappe, qu'elle ait la possibilité de s'enfuir. De s'enfuir loin de moi. Je me penche vers elle, je sens mon propre cœur battre à m'en briser les côtes, nos bouches ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Plus qu'une seconde et je vais pouvoir goûter ses lèvres, savoir quelle saveur elles ont. Ma respiration s'accélère, je ferme les yeux et je l'entends murmurer :

- Non.

Ce mot, ce murmure, ce souffle qu'elle vient de lâcher est comme un couteau dans mon cœur. Ses mains se posent sur ma poitrine. J'ouvre les yeux et je cherche à capter son regard mais elle a délibérément tourné la tête sur le côté, les yeux perdus dans la pénombre regardant partout sauf vers moi. Elle me pousse un peu plus fort et je me redresse, mes bras tombant le long de mon corps, incapable de réagir de façon cohérente.

Elle ne dit rien, elle ne fait que passer à côté de moi sans me regarder. Elle ramasse les affaires qu'elle a laissées tomber juste avant notre altercation et se dirige vers la porte. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard d'elle, espérant vainement qu'elle daigne poser ses yeux sur moi mais son regard est plus que fuyant. Sans aucune hésitation, elle ouvre la porte, glisse hors de la pièce et referme la porte derrière elle. Elle n'a rien dit, ne m'a pas regardé, elle s'est juste enfuie. Lâchement.

Une violente colère m'envahie et j'émets un juron de rage et de douleur quand mon poing rencontre le mur. Puis c'est le tour de mon pied et je continue comme ça jusqu'à ce que mon poing soit en sang. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais dû inquiéter toute la maisonnée jusqu'à ce que j'entende frapper à la porte. Le visage d'Andromeda apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte me demandant quel est mon problème et si le fait de prendre le mur comme punching-ball peut attendre jusqu'à demain matin. Je ne réponds rien et elle referme la porte, j'entends des voix derrière la porte. Andromeda me connaît trop bien pour s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses, je comprends vaguement ma cousine dire aux autres que tout va bien que ça va me passer.

Ça va me passer… Oui, peut-être bien… Ou peut-être pas, non ! Mais quel con je fais ! Quel con vraiment ! Je la plaque contre un mur en lui hurlant dessus, c'est compréhensible qu'elle n'ait pas envie de m'embrasser. Mais quel idiot !

Je me laisse glisser le long du mur. Assis là, j'ai presque envie de m'arracher les cheveux de la tête.

Je l'ai bien vu dans son regard, dans son attitude, que ce qu'elle attendait de moi c'était que je la laisse tranquille pas que je la force à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté. Putain j'ai complètement dérapé. Elle avait raison de dire que j'étais... J'étais quoi d'ailleurs ? Ah oui, un véracrasse puant, un troll des cavernes, entre autres jolies choses dont elle m'avait affabulé la ressemblance. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée, elle a du vocabulaire à défaut d'avoir des muscles.

Pff… Comment est ce que j'ai pu déraper comme ça ? C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Je la couche sur le lit prétendant qu'elle est consentante ?! Par la barde de Merlin, je suis vraiment un trou du cul.

Je balance ma tête en arrière, dans l'espoir que la douleur de mon crâne arrive finalement à me calmer.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, depuis que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser aux filles, je n'ai jamais obtenu de refus. Est-ce pour ça que je n'ai rien vu venir quand elle m'a repoussé ? Et dire que je pensais pouvoir faire amende honorable auprès d'elle après les incidents de Poudlard maintenant c'est sûr qu'elle ne va plus jamais vouloir me parler. Et ça, ça me fait drôlement chier. Je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter qu'elle m'ignore tous les jours. Non, je suis _sûr_ que je ne vais pas le supporter.

Je suis dans la merde.

* * *

Alors ?

Review mes amis !


End file.
